Define Imaginary
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: A random accident leaves Dave with an unexpected friend, except she's imaginary, only he can see her and she is determined to make him a better person even if it kills him.  Eventual Kurtofsky, if he survives.
1. Chapter 1  Waking Up

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of an idiot.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, starts just before Comeback through to Original Song and then completely made up it follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction to start with. And its all AU obviously as Meg wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter One – Waking Up

The steady beeping is annoying and I try opening my eyes to find out where it is coming from. Pale unfocused ceiling and walls are all I can see then a face comes into view.

I must still be dreaming, though the pain in my head is distracting. Her skin is pale and framed by multicoloured hair that reminds me of a rainbow as it spills down. Huge eyes that are out of proportion stare back at me, and they are a really weird bright purple so she must be wearing contacts, which is when I notice there are no whites in her eyes they are all purple with silvery swirls, and long horizontal black pupils.

"Hi sleepyhead, you woke up." Her voice is melodic and has a strange echo effect.

What? Where? I try and form the words.

"You're in the hospital David." She tells me.

Who?

"Oh yeah, I'm Meg," she says it like it explains everything. And she sounds British?

"What's wrong with sounding British?" She asks.

Err? Nothing? Wait I didn't say anything…

"No, but that's ok because I can read your thoughts" She smiles at me as though reading my thoughts is completely normal.

"Well of course it is silly, I'm your imaginary friend. All imaginary friends can read thoughts, it's part of the package." She chuckles at me, "After all how else are we supposed to help if we don't know what's going on in our mortal's head?"

Right, so I'm in the hospital, there is a steady dull pain in my head, so I must have hit it, and I ache all over. Oh and I'm having a conversation with an hallucination. How the hell did I get here, and how long was I out for?

"Ah well there is a bit of a long story about that David," she says sitting in the chair next to me. "Do remember anything about what happened?"

Straining I remember lunch at school and then Az coming up with some scheme in the cafeteria but nothing after that.

"Well, Az's little scheme," She does not sound happy about it, "involved corning Henry, the little kid with the orange glasses, "Oh I remember him. "Then Az was going to get you and the guys to stuff the poor little mortal into a locker."

I dimly remember something then a small body struggling against me and I was flying? "Sort of," she says, "Actually when Az and one of the guys pulled Henry from your arms you tripped at the top of the stairs and ended up falling down all of them."

There is a bit of a jumbled flash back; disjointed fragmented images of the stairwell outside Figgins' office. Then something really cold happened.

"That would be the four extra big slushes the other jocks were carrying that they dropped, totally by accident," she reassures me. "They just all hit you, at the same time, mostly on the head, it was very multicoloured." She sounds impressed.

"Well you would have been too, it was just enough slushy to reach the broken lamp that was still plugged in, so you had just a teeny weeny tiny electric shock and plunged the entire school into darkness when the resulting surge took out all the power, and it spread to most of Lima."

Oh.

While I'm still trying to process the death plunge, the slushy incident and knocking out power to the town she carries on, "And that landed you here in the hospital where you have been in a coma for about two weeks."

Right.

Wait. What?

"You've been in a coma for about two weeks," even when she says it again it still doesn't really sink in. She suddenly looks up and over to a wall, "Ah the nurse is coming to check on you. I really wouldn't mention me to her, people getting funny about that kind of thing and you might end up in the loony bin."

On that comforting note she sits back just as a door I hadn't noticed opens and a nurse walks in. She's carrying a clipboard and doesn't even look at me, when she does she blinks and then says; "Welcome back Mr Karofsky, I'm glad to see you've woken up at last."

I'm left confused as she hurries off to talk to the doctor and to let my dad know. All the time Meg sits quietly beside me smiling happily.

**A/N:** I'm British so I may not get all the references quite right, and we spell a few words differently. All other mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard for not translating my thoughts into words properly… Honest.


	2. Chapter 2 Tests and Things

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of an idiot.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, starts just before Comeback through to Original Song and then completely made up it follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction to start with. And its all AU obviously as Meg wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Two– Tests and Things

Things become a whirlwind after that, with lots of nurses all running around in the background. The doctor calmly asking question after question; "How do you feel? Does it hurt when I press here? Can you move your toes? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Before I knew it I was transferred to a different bed by orderlies who grunted quite a bit and muttered about my weight. I flushed self-consciously and Meg was instantly by my side reassuring me, "Hey don't let them bother you, muscle weighs a lot, and you are big framed anyway."

They wheel me away for "tests" but the doctor wont quite meet my eyes or answer my questions about these tests. He just tells me to relax and that my dad is on his way.

"Don't worry about the tests," Meg tells me, which is easy for her to say, she isn't the one hallucinating. "No really, they are just going to do a few brain scans." Now I really start to panic. "They are just being careful. There is nothing there for them to notice anyway, you're fine."

Somehow this is not comforting and I continue to worry and panic.

She sighs, "Fine, worry all you want, and when they give you the all clear I am looking forward to saying I told you so. You are going to have to learn to trust me, after all I am your imaginary friend; I'm here to help you."

Flat on my back I can only watch and stare as the ceiling passes by, lights flash as I pass under them. I wonder what the hell I have done to deserve this?

"Stop being such a baby David, after all you did bring this on yourself." How? I wonder. "D'uh! Did you have to bully that kid Henry? No, you just went along with it like you always do and this time you got hurt. If you had just said no and kept out of it you wouldn't be here."

Damn, what she just said made sense.

"Of course it did, just listen to me and we'll get on fine." That statement is less than reassuring.

And then we are in the scan room. There isn't a lot to see; just a bed thing that I assume is going to push me into the not very big hole. And sitting on the side of the machine is a small, wizened see through little man thing, who is currently holding a blowtorch.

While the orderlies grunt and transfer me to the bed leading to the machine, the doctor confers with a guy who must run the scans. And next to me Meg is arguing with the blowtorch wielding man thing.

"No I'm serious I'm his imaginary friend. And you are not doing anything until after his scans." The man thing sniggers and says something indistinct. "Yes I know, but this is one of the special cases."

The man thing is suddenly right next to me peering into my eyes and then raps a hand on my head making me wince. He turns back to Meg and says something I can't quite catch and sniggers.

Whatever it was makes her blush and shrug. "Hey it was a good idea at the time," she sounds defensive.

Turning the blowtorch off the man thing jumps off the bed and sits down on a shelf nearby waiting. Which is when the bed starts moving and I'm inside a very small tube, and the walls start closing in on me.

A hand squeezes my leg, "Hey, I'm still here Dave. They're just running their little tests now, won't be long." Just knowing someone is there settles me down a little. "Just breathe David."

After what seems like an eternity the bed drags me out of the confining space and back into the nice open room. "Wow bet you didn't know you had a touch of claustrophobia huh." Meg's comment is not helpful and I ignore her as the orderlies grunt to transfer me again.

The man thing waves at us as we leave and I can see him turn his blowtorch back on as I am pushed out of the door. What the hell was that thing?

"That David was a gremlin. And he is really going to enjoy this bit of mischief. Honestly, you would think the hospital would have kept up the maintenance contract, instead of the Chief of Staff just taking off with the money and blowing it in Vegas. Oh well the fireworks that are going to go off later should be good."

I just stare at the ceiling and try and block her out. Everything is going to be just fine, I am going to wake up and everything is going to be back to normal.

"Sure it is," she agrees with me, "But better, because now I am here."

There is a sinking feeling in my stomach at her words.

In another room, this one a bit more cheerful and with a window, the orderlies grunt again and I'm onto a nice comfy bed. The nurse flutters about and tucks me in telling me my dad is on his way in.

There is a burning in my eyes; I just really want my dad to be here.

"Sh," Meg soothes me, "don't cry David, your dad is just parking, he's not going to be long now. It's going to be okay."

Clinging to her hand I lay here and wait for him to arrive.

**A/N:** I'm British so I may not get all the references quite right, and we spell a few words differently. All other mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard for not translating my thoughts into words properly… Honest.


	3. Chapter 3 Safe and Sound

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of an idiot.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, starts just before Comeback through to Original Song and then completely made up it follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction to start with. And its all AU obviously as Meg wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Three – Safe and Sound

Waiting for dad was taking forever, and Meg keeps telling me where he is now.

"He's walking towards the lift."

"He's pressing the button to your old floor and room."

"The staff have redirected him now."

"He's walking down the corridor towards your door."

"He's at your door, trying to pull himself together to be strong for you, the doctors didn't know if you would wake up."

And then the door opens and he is here. "Dad!" I can't keep the relief from it. I'm so busy watching him that I push the thought that Meg knew exactly when the door was going to open out of my mind.

He looks tired, and when he reaches the bed he places his hand on my shoulder. I can feel the slight tremble in his fingers. Meg cuts in with "Oh just hug him already!"

Practically throwing my sore body at him I engulf him in a bear hug. He freezes and I just don't care, I'm so happy to see him. "Dad," I murmur happily.

I've put him through so much lately, with all the shit going on at school, acting out and answering him back. I've been so angry and lashing out at anyone and everyone. I wanted him to make it all better just like when I was a kid, but he can't fix what's wrong with me.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Meg says rubbing my back soothingly. "Well apart from being a complete jerk and dick."

Dad hesitantly hugs me back, and then his arms tighten. "David. Oh my god, David, I thought I'd lost you." His normally quiet and reserved voice breaks slightly and he shakes in my arms. Something wet splashes on my face and I realise he's crying silently.

"He's been through hell the last two weeks," Meg says. "As you can see your room is full of well wishers," her tone drips sarcasm. "Your mum and step dad have yet to consider coming to see you, they're very busy as usual." That doesn't really surprise me. "And no one can find your biological dad, who is currently in a bar under a false name causing trouble and in the middle of a week long drunken bender." That's also not a surprise to me.

The gentle kiss on my forehead from the only dad that really counts, now that does surprise me. Dad isn't very demonstrative; we tend to do manly nods and the odd shoulder grip. Screw that, the hug just feels good.

As he's getting himself back under control the doctor from earlier walks in and coughs to get our attention. Dad pulls back and the normal Paul Karofsky look is pulled back into place at the same time. He helps me lay back down, "I'll just be a minute David," though he lingers just staring at me before he turns and leaves. They close the door behind them.

Staring at the door as if it will let me eavesdrop the conversation I jump when Meg drags the thin sheet up and over me, tucking me back in. "There you go David, all nice and warm. Did you want to sleep yet?"

I just roll my eyes at her and stare back at the door. What are they talking about out there?

Sitting on the bed she says, "Oh don't worry about it, the scans came back negative. They'll keep you in overnight and kick you out tomorrow afternoon as there is nothing wrong with you, you're completely fine."

Completely fine, apart from the hallucination of a woman with big purple eyes talking to me.

"I've already told you, I'm your new imaginary friend. You're supposed to be able to see and hear me. I'm here to help you." She's starting to sound annoyed. "Honestly mortals! You are SO dramatic."

Eventually the door opens again and a clearly relieved dad walks back in with the doctor. Just seeing the relaxed smile makes most of the tension drain out of me. A muttered "I told you so," comes from behind me.

The doctor launches into an in-depth description of what was wrong with me when I arrived and it sounds bad. I catch a few of the obvious bits like "Head injury with complex brain swelling", but the rest of it washes over me like white noise. The main thing I concentrate on is "All clear, but we'd like to keep you overnight for observation and then you are free to go tomorrow afternoon."

"Seriously, I told you so."

I ignore her.

After the doctor leaves Dad sits quietly next to me, and it's all turned a bit awkward. I'm regretting the hug.

"No you're not," she says. "You liked it." She sprawls out beside me and I try not to flinch when her body snuggles down pressing gently against me, her head resting on my shoulder. She's really warm, and I can feel her body heat through the thin sheet.

Dad reaches out and takes my hand just holding it. When he meets my eyes he looks a little lost. A feeble smile sits on his face and I feel the tremble in his hand again.

My eyes start to burn again and then she whispers in my ear, "Just tell him you love him already." I can't, we're just not that kind of family. She sighs, "He's spent almost two weeks worrying, crying, stressing out over you, the very least you could do for him is tell him that you love him."

My mouth opens and I start, "Dad? I lo…"

"Oh for goodness sake David, grow a pair." She hisses.

"David?" Dad queries softly.

I just go for it, "Dad, I love you."

This time he throws himself at me and I'm the one engulfed in a bear hug. And this time it's me that cries. Everything has been building up for so long and it's like a dam bursting inside me. He just holds me like he used to when I was really little, when everything could be solved with a hug and a few words.

He says "I love you too son," over and over. It's like all the crap between us is washed away, and things are good again.

Wiping my face and using the tissues to blow my nose I hold onto his hand as he says, "Go to sleep David, tomorrow is another day. And I'm going to take you home where you belong." He promises to stay while I fall asleep.

Meg starts humming in my ear and my eyes close even as I yawn. I drift off to sleep glad that Dad and I have made up, things are going to get better; they have to.

I think I wake up a few times in the night but I'm sure its just some freaky dream. Bright purple eyes that glow in the dark are watching over me; and this humming sends me back to a dreamless sleep each time. I also think I overhear the nurses talking when they come to check on me, something about a scanner and a pyrotechnic meltdown, followed by a scathing comment involving servicing and Vegas.

A brief chuckle in my ear, "Told you so," and then the humming sends me back off to sleep.

**A/N:** I'm British so I may not get all the references quite right, and we spell a few words differently. All other mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard for not translating my thoughts into words properly… Honest.

Plus any further chapters should start getting longer.

Double Plus, wow people are reading this? Cool. Okay now under pressure to try and keep this story fun, interesting, and hook Dave up with his man… eventually.

Triple Plus, thank you for all of the kind reviews so far


	4. Chapter 4 Half a Galaxy

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of an idiot.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, starts just before Comeback through to Original Song and then completely made up it follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction to start with. And its all AU obviously as Meg wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Four – Half a Galaxy

The next day started out really well. No Meg when I woke up. She soon turned up though, wandering in and throwing herself down in the chair by my bed talking about getting all of her stuff moved into my bedroom, but it wouldn't all fit so some of it's gone into storage.

I was eating breakfast at the time and almost choked. I then did the best I could to ignore her.

She is now sitting at the end of my bed and we seem to have entered into some kind of staring competition.

I'm staring at her and she's staring back at me.

While I'm staring at her unsure of what to do now I get a chance to really look at her. Her long hair really does have all the colours of the rainbow in it and it moves on its own. Her eyes are still purple and too big. When she smiles I can see the hint of fangs in her mouth like a vampire.

I'm still staring and she's still staring back.

Just like her eyes, everything else about her is out of proportion; her arms are too long, as are her legs. Her fingers are long and have an extra joint in them, oh and she has an extra finger on each hand. But since she's currently barefoot I can see she only has four toes, so does that like balance out?

I continue to stare and she continues to stare back.

Her clothes are just as strange. The trousers are a deep inky black, and to my hallucinating brain it almost moves and flows, while little galaxies spin and dip across the fabric. Her top is short sleeved and that dark blue the sky turns just before the night star filled sky appears.

"Oh that's very poetic David," she says sounding pleased, and making me jump.

We go back to staring. She sighs, "Okay David what do you want to do today?"

Um…

"How about we get to know each other?" She asks hopefully. "After all it's not as though you know me, and we are going to be spending a lot of time together, let's make this as painless as possible. You're going to be going through so many changes to be able to reach even a portion of your potential let's start now."

Wait… Changes? She just cocks her head to one side and stares at me again.

"Err…" I manage to say.

"Okay, let's begin. As you know my name is Meg, not Meggie, and don't ever call me Meggie Moo," the fierce look on her face makes me lean back. Smiling again she continues, "Now this is the first time that I've ever been assigned to a mortal, but it really can't be that hard, so we'll muddle through together."

That doesn't sound good.

She gets huffy and waves a finger at me, "Look David, just because I've never been the imaginary friend of a mortal doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. You are looking at someone who was in charge of an entire galaxy; I had staff working for me. Even that dimwit I pranked which totally backfired and may have ended up blowing up half of my galaxy."

Getting up she starts pacing. "I mean really, what were they thinking when they transferred him to me. They know what kind of person I am, so they give me a humourless idiot with the ability of a three-day-old dead fish. So I'm one of the best trainers ever, there are literally millions that I've taught, but you really can't teach someone like that, he should have been assigned to filing and watched like a hawk."

Arms waving to emphasis her points she says, "Sandy was right, I should have just kept out of it, gotten him transferred, but I just couldn't wait a thousand years for the paper work to go through. And my staff were complaining about the little git, he was making unwanted passes, and trying to pretend any mistakes were theirs not his. He had it coming."

I just nod at the right places and make an "Uh huh," noise.

"So I rigged one of the stars to go nova, a simple glitch, easy to spot and sort out. So what does the little shit go and do? He panics and throws the wrong mix at it. BOOM!" She makes a rude gesture. "Then instead of calling in the team he tries to hide it which triggers a cascade across the solar systems, one after an other. I managed to catch it and put in a few fire breaks, and then me and my team were on clean up duty."

Throwing herself onto the bed next to me she snuggles into my right side, "You would not believe the amount of duct tape we had to use, and it took me ages to unravel that black hole." She sighs, "We all got called up to the review board and the little bastard still stood there and denied everything, he refused to take any responsibility for his actions." Looking sad she picks at the sheet, "I do feel bad that he was unmade though, no one should deserve that, no matter how much of a useless tosser they are."

As she bitches about the paperwork and forms that had to be completed and filed, as well as the stock count of atoms which was accurate to the last atom, I'm reminded of my Dad and his work stories. Office politics and procedures, forms and schedules, training newbies and gossiping round the water cooler.

"I suppose I did have it coming," she says. "Can't have someone like me just breaking the rules like that, or others might think they can too, so here I am demoted to babysitting mortals for a thousand years." She glances at me, "They were going to send me to a future world leader and then, bam, you have your little random accident and become a special case and they handed you to me."

"Err, special case?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, remember the slushy and electric shock bit?" I nod. "That may have done a few things to you, things that wont show up in a scan. It may have sort of opened your mind to the world in ways most mortals don't get to experience." She pauses, "Well a few do, they end up in loony bins or as psychics, the real ones not the fake ones."

"So I'm crazy now?" Well that explains Meg.

"No, you're just psychic, or in the process of becoming psychic. So I'm here to help you become a better person so you can use everything you see and hear to help others." Hugging my arm she snuggles even closer and looks me right in the eyes. "It's going to be difficult and this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me, but you will become a better person even it if kills you."

I'm not hundred percent certain if she's kidding or not.

"I'm not."

I swallow nervously, and my mind back tracks over her one sided conversation, "Hang on, you blew up a galaxy!" I have a crazy imaginary person clinging to me, who has said she might kill me, and has admitted to destroying an entire galaxy for a prank.

"Actually David, will you stop struggling you're going to fall out of bed, just lay there, that's a good boy, I said my prank backfired and HALF," she emphasises the word, "a galaxy was destroyed." She looks embarrassed, "I put it back," as if that makes everything right.

"I'm really good at looking after people," she grins. "I've still got my very first hydrogen atom." At my blank look she says, "My first pet." Digging in a pocket she holds her hand out, palm open, "See."

All I see is her empty palm, "It's right in the middle," I still see an empty palm. "Oh yeah, mortal eyes can't see them, sorry." She curls up her palm and goes to put it back in her pocket but freezes and swears, "Shit, when was the last time I fed it," sitting up and turning her back on me she mutters a bit and acts a bit frantic before she turns back and says, "See all fine, I'll just let it sleep off that meal."

Oh God.

I'm gonna die.

Not that I believe in her, but I'm gonna die.

Laying down beside me she goes back to staring at me, while I steadfastly stare at the crack in the ceiling. She's still starting at me.

"It's called gazing and is considered much less creepy than staring." She nudges my arm, "If you don't want me gazing at you, what do you want to do?"

Shifting in the bed I shrug. I'm stuck in hospital with a broken TV there isn't a huge amount to do. And the damn hospital gown is backless and keeps riding up.

"Oh I know, how about I go get you some clothes and then you can get dressed!" Without waiting for my reply she is suddenly gone and then suddenly back standing by the bed holding out my clothes.

"Thanks," I say weakly as I gingerly take them from her and make my way to the privacy of the bathroom. She follows me in and stares at me. "What? Oh you want privacy. Why? I've already seen you naked." I start blushing. "Fine, I'll be right outside." She's clearly humouring me.

When she leaves I start to take the gown off, only to discover that I can't get it off as the stupid ties at the back are stuck. Who the hell tied them in a freaking double knot anyway?

"Do you need a hand?" Meg asks.

"The ties are stuck." I'm glaring at them in the mirror and they just kind of undo themselves. "Err, thanks." Hurrying in case she decides to help me get dressed I struggle into the clothes. It's not until I'm covered that I realise, "Hey, these aren't my clothes."

Now she sticks her head around the door. "Nope, you only have polos and jeans, I thought I'd expand your wardrobe a bit." I shift trying not to be too obvious as I look in the mirror. The top is the same colour as hers but of a really soft material that hangs on my without making me look too chubby, and the pants are a dark grey, kind of a cross between combat and cargo. I don't think I look too bad in them.

"You look great in them," she says. "And you really aren't that chubby, more cuddly." The mention of chubby makes me think of Kurt.

"David," she walks up to me, "Trust me, you are a bit cuddly, and the only reason you are sweaty is because you do a lot of physical activity, oh and don't mind the bald thing, you're not going to lose your hair until you're about seventy."

How did she…

"I read your file, it has everything in it." She waves a manila folder in her hand. "Want to see?"

It doesn't look very thick; my school file is much bigger. Back in the room the bed is now made. The curtains have been opened and sunlight is flooding in. The bed motors whirl and the back is raised up so that can sit up on it.

"Okay David, here is your file." Meg hands me a blank sheet of card, what the hell?

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard for not translating my thoughts into words properly… Honest.

I had a nice little story arc all worked out, only the story is not cooperating and it seems to be getting longer. Sorry may take a while for proper Kurt interaction, I felt I needed to get Dave and Meg to bond more (plus he still thinks he's crazy and she's not real – which may or may not be true).

Yes the chapters are going to be getting bigger, and I think my fingers may drop off from all the typing.

Thank you for the reviews so far, you've been very kind, fingers crossed I don't mess this up.


	5. Chapter 5 David's File

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of an idiot. And maybe Dave and Kurt could go shirtless more.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, starts just before Comeback through to Original Song and then completely made up it follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction to start with. And its all AU obviously as Meg wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Five – David's File

"Sorry slight technical hitch, there we go," the card in my hand is no longer blank, its acting like a TV screen, even if I can see through it. Its dark and there appears to be a light round blob in the middle surround by these light wriggling things.

Meg snuggles in and points excitedly, "Here is it David; this is the moment." One of the wriggling things works its way into the blob and something happens. Wait this looks familiar, why does this look familiar? Didn't we cover this in school?

"This David is the moment you were conceived," she's so happy and I'm just so stunned and freaked out. I'm imagining watching the exact moment my biological loser of a father's sperm fertilized my mom's egg. Please don't let her show me them having sex.

"David you're weird, why would I show you that?" Touching the card it flickers and a bigger blob made up of little blobs rests against this pinky reddy thing. "And that David is when you settled against your mother's womb and where your placenta is going to be." Sounding proud of me for this achievement she hugs my arm.

An alien looking being floats in semi-darkness. "Wait for it, you have to listen hard," and a faint whooshing noise starts up. "Your first heartbeat David!"

I can see a hospital room with a woman screaming and yelling with a huge stomach. Meg zooms in and I realise I'm staring at bits of my mom I never wanted to admit existed and feeling queasy I watch as I am born. I'm this small, wrinkled, pink, blood covered little monstrosity. I'm seriously gross, then the nurse slaps baby me, who takes a breath and screams. "Your first breath, which is very important, it closes the hole in your heart from where you were in the womb and didn't need your lungs."

After a few tests and weighing and things, the nurse tries to hand me to my mom who just stares blankly at me and shudders pushing me away. Frowning the nurse walks out into the corridor where a younger version of my dad is pacing up and down. "Is she ok?" he asks worriedly.

"Yes, she's fine, the birth was really easy," seriously that was easy? Mom screamed so much. "Would you like to see your son?" The nurse holds baby me out and dad absentmindedly holds me, then he looks down and its like he's been struck between the eyes, hard.

Carefully he cradles baby me and tentatively his free hand comes down and touches me like he's afraid he's gonna hurt me. "He's beautiful," he breathes. When the nurse asks about a name he says, "David, his name is David." Dad is just standing there rocking baby me gently and the nurse asks him if he wants to help clean baby me up, dad looks like he just got every single Christmas and Birthday gift at once and says, "I'd love to."

A sniffling sound from beside me breaks my attention and I can see Meg struggling not to cry. Why is she so upset? "I'm not upset David," she sobs, "I'm happy. That was the first time you and your dad saw each other and it's so lovely."

I'm noticing a trend; everything is a first. The first time I crap, when I go "urgh" I end up with a lecture about how important a digestive tract is. The first time I smile. The first time I crawl. My first word "Da-da." My first step. My first tooth. Apparently I'm going to have to watch my entire life so far through the first time I did anything.

I laugh watching me learn to ice skate. Learning to ride a bike; my dad in the background watching me worriedly. Reading and writing. Camping, fishing, playing sports, and I remember them all vaguely; they are happy memories.

Then she says "Your first kiss, with your first love." I'm expecting Mary-Jo and the climbing frame, but the locker room comes into focus and I see myself fiddling with the contents of my locker, restless, loathing myself for what I'd just done. My heart here and now speeds up, I know what is coming up and then he's bursting through the door like perfection itself.

I tried so hard to pretend he didn't matter, and it looks like I pulled it off at the time, that him being in there with me meant nothing. We trade insults, I sneak looks at him, he's all riled up, cheeks flushed, and the cute way the tip of his nose follows suit. He gets in my face and I try and scare him away, except he's on a roll in his fiery bitchy way, he dares me to hit him.

And then I kiss him; Kurt Hummel, he haunts me and my dreams, and the reality of kissing him was beyond my wildest over the top fantasy. He smelt like strawberries and something just so Kurt like. His lips tasted like honey. The skin beneath my hands was so soft, so silky and smooth.

Did I really make that sound? I see the look on my face as I can no longer hide how he'd been making me feel, the need that had driven me, twisting inside me like a knife, it was so bad I wasn't thinking any more just reacting, lashing out in pain and confusion.

The me on the screen goes for a second kiss and watching him part of me is hoping that this time Kurt won't push me away, that he'll want the kiss too. But he does push me away and the look on his face chases me through my nightmares. The rejection, the horror, the revulsion is too much and the me of then whimpers and groans his agony before fleeing.

"Oh David I'm so sorry, please don't hurt," Meg is comforting me and the file changes to show me with a bit of the zombie makeup on, I'm walking up to Hudson and kind of mention that maybe we should practice with a different musical number. "This is one of my top three favourite moments of you David, you are so good in this."

'She's not there' starts to play and we're on the stage. And Meg is right I actually don't suck at this. I'm a bit clueless and clearly checking everyone around me so I can stay on beat, I really don't want to mess it up. But I'm hitting every bit right, and I look happy. It was totally awesome, I sang along and belted it out even though I was supposed to stay in the background. And Hudson, well he just knocked the song out of the park, no wonder he is a main lead in the Gleek club.

Meg fast forwards to the football match, but skips to the half time show. Everyone else is on the field and I'm skulking on the sidelines. I wanted to be there with them, I ached to run out there but I was so scared. So I just stood there and promised that no matter what I'd stick up for them, I didn't care who it was they were going to meet the Fury for any fucking comment against the guys or the Gleeks the next day or any day after that.

Music swells and Artie's voice captures the main line and Santana, God who thought she could sing like that, adds enough creepiness that they rock! And the crowd sees them, and the whole thing builds and it's better than anything. It calls to me, demands I join and finally with a smile I just let go and jump.

We all move together and it feels like I'm flying. It's even better than skating and I used to think that was the best feeling in the world. Only one thing beats this. The music gets better, the crowd is going wild and I'm alive.

Coach lets us back on the team, even me. Then we are stomping the opposition into the ground and with just a few moments to go, when everything seems lost, Finn Hudson of all people comes up with a smart idea and the Championship is ours!

Damn that was good.

"So what's the one thing that can beat that moment?" She asks.

Kurt.

Oh crap…

"I'm not gay!" I know I'm not gay. I'm completely normal, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm just a bit slow in noticing girls, and hey Hummel's practically a girl anyway!

"If you say so," she puts the file away and glances towards the door. "That's good timing, lunch is here."

A tray is dumped in front of me of this really weird yellow lumpy stuff. I poke at it with my fork. Meg and I exchange glances, "I think it's supposed to be mac and cheese."

Poking at it again I have to wonder if it is some kind of science project that got out of control and is going to take over the world, one person at a time.

She sniggers, "Yes any moment the men in black will burst into the hospital and zap it."

And just like that we're rolling around laughing so hard we cry, I'm trying to breathe but it's hard. If we catch the other's eye we're off again. It's so effortless and easy.

Giggling she sits up "Don't worry, I'll make sure this is gotten rid of and get you some proper food." She's gone and a heartbeat later she's back. The plate is the same but the contents are very different. "You've not eaten for a while, your stomach could do with some simple food. So plain fish, I've taken all the bones out, and boiled veg."

I don't want to be rude, but plain fish and boiled veggies? Yuck.

"You've not tried my cooking, and frankly you and your dad need cooking lessons, some of your meal are seriously terrible. I can't believe you've survived this long."

Taking a bite I'm shocked the fish tastes this good, it's practically melting on my tongue. Even the veggies are good and before I know it the entire lot is gone. "S'good," I tell her.

"Thank you," she preens at my compliment.

A nurse walks in to check me over "Oh Mr Karofsky I see you got dressed, I didn't realise your dad had brought your clothes. I'll take that plate for you." As she leaves she closes the door behind her.

"So now you know a bit about me and you've seen some of your file, what would you like to do?"

"Um, I really don't know." I'm still stuck in here, and yes part of the day is now gone, so it wont be too long until dad is here, but what can we do. The TV is still broken and I can't see anything to read.

"Oh, TV broken? No problem I have a great imaginary TV." And then a flat screen plasma TV is hanging in the air at the foot of the bed. "What do you want to watch?"

Why is it when someone asks you want you want to do, or watch, or listen to and you can pick anything your mind just goes blank.

"Hang on, how about one of your favourite shows, 'Deadliest Catch'."

"Okay." I love this show.

Frowning she turns her head, "What? Do you want to watch something else?" I offer.

"No its fine. I was just checking on your dad. He's making plans to stop off at the school and pick your homework up for you."

Homework?

"Yes it's built up a bit, but that's ok. We have tomorrow off school and then the weekend to catch up. Remember I'm a great teacher, you'll be caught up in no time and we can get your grades up too."

Oh joy.

"Now, now David. I'll make it fun I promise." Grinning happily Meg then says, "This is going to be so great 'Roomie'", she air quotes.

"Huh?"

"I told you, I've moved my stuff into your bedroom. I'm your imaginary friend, I'm living with you now."

Oh God.

"Come on, your program is just starting." The familiar titles start up and she snuggles back into me while we wait for dad to take me home.

Maybe I should tell someone about her…

"I wouldn't, loony bin." She puts a see through bucket of see through popcorn on the bed so it's between us. "I got us imaginary toffee covered popcorn, which you can eat as much as you want of, no calories."

I pluck up the courage to try a piece and it tastes just like it should. Hmm, no calories, so I grab a handful. Wait, what about the fish at lunch time?

"No that was real. Anything see through like the TV or popcorn is imaginary or not quite of this world, or at least something mortals aren't equipped to see. Anything solid is part of the 'real' world," she air quotes again. "You'll notice I appear to be solid because I am in a sense real because you are my mortal and you are real."

Being crazy may have some benefits. I can lay in bed and watch one of my fave programs and eat as much popcorn as I want without getting full or making myself sick.

"That's the spirit David, look on the bright side. But you're psychic not crazy."

We stop talking, watch the TV and eat popcorn from an ever-full bucket. Things are finally looking up.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard for not translating my thoughts into words properly… Honest.

I wish imaginary popcorn was real… Or at least imaginary chocolate.

To all who have reviewed, a heartfelt thank you for the kind words. To all who have story/author alerted, imagine a stunned author with dropped jaw… Really? You like? Cool. Still stunned though.


	6. Chapter 6 Home Alone

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of an idiot. And maybe Dave would sing and dance and smile more (Mr Max Adler you have a nice smile).

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, starts just before Comeback through to Original Song and then completely made up it follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction to start with. And its all AU obviously as Meg wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Six – Home Alone

"David, I'm just off to work," dad says as he sticks his head around the door. Back in my own room, and my own bed, I pull the covers off of my head to look at him. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

I nod and yawn. Wow you'd think being in a coma for nearly two weeks I'd be full of energy. "Yeah dad, I'll be fine, I'm thinking of looking at homework today." And I will look at it before hitting the Xbox.

Giving me a few words of advice and other parental stuff he closes the door and I listen to him walk down the stairs. Soon after the front door is locked; and I hear his car pull away into the street.

Turning onto my right I hug the warm body in the bed next to me and start to drift off to sleep.

Warm body? Springing up and back I'm momentarily airborne and then I slam down onto the bedroom floor and scurry backwards. Holy crap there's someone in the house!

That someone turns out to be a very startled and sleepy Meg. She springs up and looks around, "Where? Don't worry David I've got this one covered!" And she has wings that sprout from her back, fanning out and filling most of the room, and is that a tail?

Still casting about she stands up on the bed properly and glances down at me, "Are you sure there's an intruder because I don't sense anyone about." Her new tail swishes back and forth, and the rainbow feathers on her back ruffle up before settling back down.

I'm just sitting on the floor with my mouth open in shock, "Oh David did you have a bad dream?" Stepping down off of the bed she walks towards me, but there's not a lot of room and part of a wing brushes past my leg. I know what bird feathers feel like, and I'm fairly sure they aren't supposed to feel so warm to the touch.

Not being able to help myself I reach out and touch them. They are incredibly soft, and yes, really warm to the touch. Each feather has a rainbow pattern on it. Those nature documentaries my dad makes me watch sometimes show exotic birds but they are plain in comparison to Meg's plumage.

"Oh David, that's really sweet." She's blushing. She's wearing a combination of a sports top and shorts but made up to be pyjamas in the same blue colour as her t-shirt from the other day. And when she bends down to me I get a perfect view down her top, and I don't feel a thing, which is disturbing. But I can see her tail moving around behind her.

Glancing behind her she says, "Yes I have a tail, though I have to be careful with it, it has a bit of a sting at the end." She hastily reassures me, "But you don't have to worry, it's only for defence."

As she stands she pulls me up with her, and she is a lot stronger than she looks. I stand there awkwardly not sure what to do next. "How about you go and get a nice shower. I'll cook you breakfast!"

And that's what we do. So I'm standing in the shower and it feels good to get clean. I try not to think about coma patients and bed baths, and the tiny shower they had in my hospital room was practically useless. Our shower is excellent; I let it pound on my shoulders and back stretching out my unused muscles.

Taking a generous amount of shower gel I start washing, I'm almost finished when I get a very physical reaction. Oh yeah if I was out for two weeks I wouldn't have been able to do this. Making sure my hands are nice and soapy I let them drift down to give a much more personal clean to my growing arousal and hardness. My balls are already tight and I just know it's really not going to take me very long.

As normal my brain starts supplying me with images. Kurt in that too tight cheerleading uniform as he struts and shimmies across the hall for that Madonna number. The now legendary disastrous Push It assembly. A glimpse as I walked past in the locker room of the fluffy robe he wore and him slowly, sensuously letting it slip down his back, I only saw his shoulders start to emerge, but the skin was milky white and pure, stretched across toned lithe muscle. The Brittany assembly. The kiss, with his smell and his taste.

Oh god, I'm so close. Pre cum mixes in with the soap letting me move faster.

Kurt's smile. The feel of him under my hands just before I locker him. His ass as he prances down the hall. The sound of his voice from the choir room. His eyes gazing up at me. The feel of his lips under mine.

Nearly there, nearly…

"Kurt," the moan is ripped from me. "Yes, oh god yes, Kuuurrttt!"

Just another moment and…

"Breakfast is ready!"

The cheerful voice is way more effective than any cold shower, and I stand there whimpering in total frustration and shock.

"David, are you alright?" She asks; there's a rustling of the shower curtain and she pokes her head round to look at me.

"Meg!" I'm so embarrassed. "I'm naked!" I keep my back to her and cover my groin with my hands.

"It's fine David," she says. "After all when we got you home last night and you got changed for bed, you sprawled on the bed and your boxers opened, so I saw everything then anyway." I wonder if it is possible to die of embarrassment. "And I helped give you bed baths in the hospital." Yep, dying right here and now.

Silence falls and I risk a glance, she's thinking, hard. "Oh David, I just realised what you were doing!" Please kill me now. "Now David, it's a perfectly natural thing for young teenagers to do, it helps release certain tensions and you are a naturally physical type of guy."

I can't help it, I face palm. With a hand covered in shower gel and other, let's call it, stuff. "Ow, shit that stings!" Of course it goes straight in my eyes.

Being the helpful person she is, Meg helps me wash my eyes out, "David, stop being a baby and open your eyes. I can't help you if you wont open them."

"It fucking hurts!"

"Of course it does, come on now, just open them a peep."

She goes on to debunk a few myths about masturbation, every time she says that word I cringe. And the irony of her telling me how masturbating wont turn me blind as I'm standing in the shower unable to see having been caught in the middle of jerking off is not lost on me.

"Right, all clear now David. I've left some clothes on your bed, and I'll keep your breakfast warm for you. Hurry up, we've lots to do today!"

Collapsing naked onto my bed I glance at clothes she's laid out. Jeans and a polo. Would murdering an imaginary friend actually count as murder?

Once dressed, I creep down the stairs and sneak into the kitchen. Empty. Rubbing my hands I walk to the cupboard, time for junk food.

"Yay you made it!" I jump and make a girly squeak noise. "I made omelettes for you." She's standing by the cooker and holding out a plate with lots of small yellow omelettes on it.

"Yay," I echo.

Turns out there are ten little omelettes on my plate and every one of them has a different filling. They are delicious and I quickly clear them up. "S'good," I tell her.

"Thank you," she smiles happily. "Now it's time for homework! Don't look like that; I'll make it fun, I promise." A devious look passes over her face. "I've also learnt that it helps to reward good pupils who try hard."

There is a flat screen lying on the kitchen table, I pick it up and a picture starts to form. It's Kurt. He's dressed in the same uniform that preppy kid had been wearing and is walking through really posh hallways a slight smile on his face. Something is off though. It's like he's muted, he's blending in; even his walk is toned down.

"So, ready for homework?"

"No." I really don't want to do homework.

"The quicker we get it out of the way, the quicker we can go play!" Clapping her hands she does a little dance. "Hey, I'm an imaginary friend we live to play! Come on David!"

I reluctantly follow her to the dinning room table and inwardly groan at the giant pile of books and things we're going to have to wade through. Slumping in a chair I reach for the first one. Maybe there is still time to get my grades back up a bit before the end of the year.

When she'd said she'd trained people I didn't believe her after all I am crazy, but she was holding back, Meg isn't just a good tutor, she's an awesome tutor. How the hell did she manage to turn math of all things into a fun game? It feels like we've been at this for hours but when I glance at my watch it's only been about half an hour.

"Oh I should probably have mentioned that, I thought it would be easier to just slow time around us, so we have plenty of time to finish and then have fun." She looks so proud of herself, and then she hands the screen over, "Well done David, you did really good!"

I know she's imaginary but I can't help the slight swell of pride from her praise, not a lot of people tell me I'm good. Well Mr Shue did which was a surprise. Turning my attention to the screen I watch as it clears.

Huh? That's not Kurt. I can see a girl in her teens, she's walking through the school? But the school looks weird, different. And there are other teens all dressed differently too. She's tall, willowy, with long brown hair, and the most amazing blue eyes. She reminds me of someone, the face is so similar but I don't know who. Walking with such grace she sways down the hallway, with a 'don't mess with me attitude', but it's spoilt by the tightness in her shoulders and the way her eyes dart about.

The scene changes and I see a dude carrying a soda? He's striding through the corridors and now I can see the girl ahead of him. My stomach drops. He throws the soda with a great aim and it hits her square in the face. She gasps in shock.

"Great shot Hummel!" The guy is congratulated, "Got her dead on!" He grins and high fives. I recognise those green eyes; they had me pinned against a wall last year. Oh my god that's Kurt's dad!

Trying in vain to keep her dignity intact the girl makes her way to the girls' toilet and walks inside. It's empty and after carefully looking around her she lets her shoulders slump dejectedly and struggles not to cry. "Come on Elizabeth, you're better than all of them, you're getting out of this cow town!"

As she glares into the mirror I realise where I've seen her before. I've seen those same features on a guy, a guy whose eyes are a perfect blue green mix. She's Kurt's mom!

WTF? What the hell is going on? Why did Kurt's dad just slushy, or is it soda, Kurt's mom?

Meg refuses to tell me anything and we move onto the next subject, English. Again its fun and I learn more than I thought I would. When we finish she hands me the screen and I peer eagerly into it.

This time I get Kurt. He's sitting in a lesson, I don't know which one, and his head is down as he diligently scribbles notes down. He frowns a lot, like this is hard for him. But he's so smart, why is he struggling?

And so we go on; subject after subject. Meg keeps telling me I'm doing good and we are ploughing through the books at a fast rate. Then she hands me the screen and I watch either Kurt or his parents, but what I see just begs more questions.

Kurt drifts through his school day, still blending in. At lunch and during breaks he hangs out with the preppy kid, Blaine, Meg calls him. While Kurt clearly likes this guy way too much, Blaine just seems oblivious to him. Maybe the kid needs glasses or something coz Kurt is making eyes at him, laughing with him and gazing at him it such a way I can only think Blaine is an idiot. When they go for a midday practice for singing they put Kurt in the back and he harmonises, seriously have they no understanding of his talent at all? Blaine's good but he's no Finn, or Sam, or Puck, or Artie, and really he is not up to beating Kurt at this music stuff.

Burt is still bullying Elizabeth; I see a few more soda incidents. The careful pushes, she's a girl after all. The name calling and general mocking of her. She hates him and is afraid of him, but Burt, well the way he moves and something in the way he looks at her makes me wonder. Then at the end I see one last incident.

Elizabeth is on her way to the bus and home. Burt ambushes her just before she makes it and gives her another gentle push, but it goes wrong, she trips slightly and goes down. His hands knot into fists and I know the feeling that is showing on his face, he wants to help her but laughs reluctantly with the other jocks and walks away and keeps glancing behind at her. She gets to her feet and tries not to limp towards the bus as blood from her grazed knees trickles down a few drops at a time.

How did they go from victim and bully to being in love and having Kurt? What changed and how did Burt get her to forgive him? For some reason it's really important for me to know.

"Ready to play now?" Meg is bouncing from foot to foot and we end up playing on the Xbox, she's no lightweight and I have to really work to keep up with her. The questions from what I've seen buzz around my head and I try to shove them to one side.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard for not translating my thoughts into words properly… Honest.

I'm really sorry I love the Burt character, but if he was a jock in high school then he was probably the same as the current jocks. I think Kurt has not been able to hide the fact he's been bullied from his father as well as he thinks, after all if Burt dished any out, no matter how small, he'd still know the signs. And poor Burt's been unable to protect him, no wonder he rammed Dave up against a wall.

And the next chapter is called "Come Back." Wow it's like the author has a plan or something (and is not just winging it and hoping).


	7. Chapter 7 Come Back

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of an idiot.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, now finally at Comeback follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction. And its all AU obviously as Meg wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Seven – Come Back

Sitting in my truck I grip the steering wheel nervously. This last weekend was great, just Meg and me. It was easy, no pressure, I could just be me. It's now Monday and I'm at school, and now I have to be Karofsky, I have to hide me from all of them.

Glancing to the passenger seat, I can see Meg is happily peering out of the windows at the students wandering past. And I have to hide her from all of them too.

"No you don't, they can't see me." She smiles reassuringly at me. "I promise I'll be good, and you don't have to talk back to me, just think at me," she cocks her head to one side, "I can hear your thoughts remember."

I'm still in two minds over that. Having gotten used to Meg a bit, the stuff she can do is pretty cool, and her just understanding me is awesome. But I have no privacy and she tends to answer unspoken questions, or voice opinions on topics I don't want to broach.

"It's not my fault you have deep thought patterns and are more than capable of reflecting on various subjects not normally within the average teenage boy's purview."

She does it again. Between that and her obsession with Kurt…

Interrupting huffily, "David it's not me who has the obsession, though the fact that you are so homophobic and yet so in love with the boy is a fascinating contraction in itself."

I'm NOT gay!

"And I'm not arguing with you. I just wish that other people were able to see you as you truly are." She sounds proud of me.

I'm just glad other people can't see me, it's one of the reasons why I hide who I am from people.

"I wish you wouldn't," her voice is soft, almost a whisper. "I really wish you could see your own potential David. You have so much talent, and it's frustrating that you just won't tap into it."

Mr Schue said I could be really talented, but I think he just said that so I'd stop shoving people in practice.

A hand rests on my arm, "He was right David; you really could be one of the most talented people in this school. You have been a hockey player, and a football player, and now you're on the baseball team. For each tryout you were in the top five. You kept your grades up to A's and B's until recently with the minimum amount of effort, you rarely have to study to pass tests, you are much smarter than you let on."

Hesitantly I look at her, she seems to mean what she is saying. Only dad has ever really praised me before, and I try so hard to please him.

"I know for a fact that you can sing really well, and you picked up the dance moves in the Glee experiment like you were born to dance. You can draw; have a good eye for colour and themes, and a love of reading."

All of which would get my ass kicked if anyone found out.

Meg hasn't finished, "You are also very charismatic when you want something and if you ever bothered to try you could turn out to be a very good leader. Don't give me that look I know you understand what charismatic means, you're not stupid."

No I'm not stupid, but intelligent multi talented jocks are a bit of an oxymoron, especially here in Lima.

Sighing she agrees with me. "So are we going to sit in the car all day or are we going in?"

Taking the hint I get out of the nice warm truck and pulling my letterman around me to shut out the cold I grab my bag and trudge towards the school. Ahead of me the dumpsters come into view with various jocks all standing around and they've cornered a dweeb. Oh fucking brilliant just want I didn't need.

A polite cough comes from Meg to get my attention, "I meant what I said about being a better person David, the bullying stops; now." I'm not sure what her problem is, I don't want to bully people but it's not like what we do is that wrong anyway. "If it's not wrong David, why do you all make sure there are never any teachers about, and why do you lie to cover for each other when there are complaints from parents?"

The usual feeling of helpless anger and frustration have been building up, her words don't make it any easier. I hate school, I hate this place; I hate me. My shoulders tighten and by the time I make it to the dumpsters and the waiting jocks I'm scowling and pissed off.

"Hey Karofsky, welcome back bro!" Az greets me. His heavy hand falls on the shaking dweeb to stop him running anywhere.

"Az," I reply. "S'up?" Like it's not obvious.

The nasty laugh I know so well rolls out of my supposed best friend, "Caught us a geek, we thought we'd have a little fun with the dumpster." All the jocks laugh at that. Az shoves the kid at me and I automatically grab and steady the freshman, "How about as a come back present you can toss the loser in the trash."

Meg is silently pleading with me, the guys are all waiting for blood and the kid has this resigned air about him. My hands are on his shoulders and they aren't the shoulders I want. With a sigh I push the kid away from us gently and say "Shoo." His jaw drops and he just stands there stunned, "Go on, get, before I change my mind." With a surprising turn of speed he takes to his heels and flees inside, huh, he'd make a good addition to the track team.

"What the hell!" Az is yelling at me about letting the kid go and my lack of brainpower.

"Maybe I don't want to get expelled Az!" I yell back. "And I've only just gotten out of the frecking hospital I'm not doing any heavy lifting."

All the jocks suddenly look uncomfortable, "By the way, thanks for all the visits while I was in my coma!" Some of them look confused. "Doctors say it was a miracle I even woke up."

Telling most of the jocks to get lost Az waits until it's just a few of us. Him, me, Strando and two others I remember as being there when the accident happened. "Bro," Az starts, "We may have told people you tripped down the last step."

"What?" I bellow, not bothering to hide my anger.

"Dude," he tries to placate me, "We had to, they were asking questions."

Meg's earlier question comes back to haunt me, if what we do isn't wrong why do we hide it? It's something I'm not ready to face yet but it does seriously piss me off and I'm practically screaming when I ask, "So I fall down the fucking stairs, get slushied, and then get electrocuted and take out the power to half of frecking Lima and you tell them I tripped down the last step?"

"Chill Karofsky," Strando says. "There was no electro thingy, Figgins says a server went down somewhere."

Huh?

"Principle Figgins did not fully renew the school insurance to cover electrocutions, drowning in quiche, or alien abductions, due to various budget cuts, basically he lied about your accident so he wouldn't be sued," Meg supplies. Drowning in quiche? "Long story, happened about twelve years ago, just tragic, some of the survivors are still in therapy."

"So how many people know I was even in a coma?" I ask bewildered.

"Um, us," Az tells me. "And the Principle." He shivers, "Come on man, let's get inside its cold out here."

I trail in after them trying to wrap my head around what they've told me. No one knows I've been missing?

"Well the people you bullied noticed, and frankly they've really enjoyed your time away." Meg is so frecking cheerful, "They even started a Facebook page and have been trying to find out if you'd been transferred or just died, in which case they already have a venue picked out for the big party."

Her words stop me cold, pun not intended as we're next to the slushy machines. Strando hands me a cup, which I take. Seriously they have a venue picked out for a party for me dying?

Shrugging a bit she says, "Well it's not like you've gone out of your way to make friends with people. And David you are not going to throw that drink in someone's face, unless you tell them no and leave right now I will be forced to interfere."

Looking down at the icy cold drink and up to Az's smiling face I hesitate. Oh shit what the hell am I gonna do now?

Sighing Meg interferes. The machines start making a loud groaning noise; "Oh did I mention that I hang out with gremlins sometimes?" Her fangs show in her smile. The ice cold slushy erupts from the machines and a long sharp shower of flavoured drink rains down on just the five of us jocks.

Drenched we can only stand there in stunned amazement. At that moment someone yells "Smile," we turn and that annoying Jewish kid with the weird hair takes a picture before scurrying off, probably to post that on his blog. This day blows. Some come back.

A few teachers and a maintenance man later, we make it to the showers. Meg tells me she's put clean clothes in my locker for me so at least I can dress properly, the others get sent home in summer sportswear, that is gonna be chilly.

"Okay David I am willing to help you out a bit more than I should," Meg says seriously as we walk to my first class. "As you have worked out I'm invisible to most people, I can extend that to you, for a short time, which would give you a chance to not bully people and still not have to stand up to your so called friends. Do you want to give it a go?"

I think it over for a heartbeat, I'd be invisible, hell yeah I wanna give it a go.

"Fine, leave it to me, between classes no one will notice you."

Sitting in my History class I feel much happier. I don't have to worry about the guys kicking my ass, and I don't have to worry about upsetting Meg. Running feet and then a couple of people are flying past the classroom, wonder what that was about?

"Oh that's just Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury falling for Coach Sylvester's new plan to destroy Glee club. Apparently she has just faked a suicide attempt by eating vitamin gummy bears."

I just turn my attention back to the lesson; those Gleeks are just plain weird.

Meg is as good as her word and between lessons I can just drift through the school and no one notices me. It's a little freaky but fun. I get stuck outside behind that weird Berry chick and the really dumb ex cheerleader. Wait the blonde one is wearing leg warmers on her arms? And she's copying Berry? She really is dumber than I thought which is saying something.

And I'm just in time to see Coach Sylvester go bat-shit in the corridor. Later I see her humming as she walks through the corridors carrying a hangman's noose. She has got way too much time on her hands. I think she needs a hobby.

I spend part of lunch visible with the guys in the cafeteria messing around and joking, and then I vanish off with Meg and go hide in the library. Its quiet, I can read and get my homework out of the way, and nothing bad happens. The day is looking up.

Killing time before practice I wander through the corridors and stop outside the choir room to watch the Evans' kid sing some strange song while wearing this purple hoodie and what has he done to his hair? The song is okay I guess, not my type of thing but the girls are all going crazy and making googly eyes at him, while the rest of the guys look sour. And there in the back is Coach Sylvester, is that part of her plan?

"Yes, she believes she is now poised to destroy the club from within." She really needs to find something to do.

Changing for baseball practice I can hear the guys around the corner talking to Sam, something about joining a band and Puckerman's hair. But the thing that really grabs my attention is Finn, I can't believe that Sam fell for the lie about the gumball, its so obvious that Quinn cheated on him with Finn and that's where the mono came from, oh that and a rumour from a kid who was in the nurse's office about a hot kiss with Santana. I really wouldn't put it past that bitch to have set them up. Sneaky.

Leaving the Gleeks behind I go to practice. Standing up to bat I discover an awesome new ability, I seem to know where the ball is going to be thrown, and WHACK I can hit it every single time. I know I was good at batting, but I still missed now and again. I'm not missing now. It's just spooky.

Coach is happy with me and tells me to keep it up, especially at the next big game. The competition won't know what hit them. A few high fives and back slaps after the showers and I hum walking back to my truck. It may have had a glitch or two this morning, but this is the best school day ever. I may just make it out of high school alive.

Meg's quiet on the ride home and looks tired, when I ask if she's okay she just nods "I'm fine David, oh look your dad's already home."

Jumping out of the car I bounce into the house, this is great; hopefully I can spend time with him. Normally he does a lot of unpaid overtime coz his boss is a real bitch. We decide on take out and settle in front of the TV to watch those nature programs he likes. And we talk, like properly, how was your day, what did you do, stuff like that.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice something gleaming, but when I turn to look at it, it vanishes. Going back to the TV its there again, I just can't catch it.

"It's fine David," Meg tells me. "Just ignore it for now, you're not quite ready to see it properly, give it a day or two to come into focus."

I wait until I'm lying in bed before I bring it back up again. She lounges next to me, "Have you ever heard the term 'Emotional Tie'?" I nod. "Well that is what you caught a glimpse of, the emotional ties linking you and your dad. There's one running from you to him and another one from him to you."

"So there are two ties?" I frown.

"Yes, your tie and his tie. One shows your feelings for him, and the other his feelings for you. It's why you can have one sided relationships where the other can feel nothing at all."

That makes sense. "And the golden bit of it?" I ask curious and strangely relieved, my dad has an emotional tie to me and I can see it, sort of.

"Golden ties show that the emotion is true love."

It takes a moment for her words to sink in, "Absolutely no way! I do not have those kind of feelings for my dad!" Her mentioning Kurt and love in the same sentence is bad enough, but my dad? That's just sick!

Instead of apologising to me she cracks up and laughs so hard I scowl at her getting pissed off. It's not funny! This is serious!

"I'm sorry David," she really doesn't sound it. "It's just you have such a narrow view of true love."

What? That makes as much sense as Coach Beiste's sayings. "Everyone knows what true love means," I tell the still giggling madwoman.

Wiping away tears she says, "You know of one type of true love, the romantic type."

"Yeah, so." I still don't get it.

"There are lots of different types of love, not all of them are romantic or sexual," she tells me. "The love between father and son for example. Neither you nor your father have any romantic or sexual feelings but you love each other."

"Okay…" I think I can see what she means.

"And the love you have for each other, the emotional tie of your love is true. You would both go that little further to help each other, to support each other. It takes a lot more to break such a tie, and it always leaves a scar behind."

"Oh." My dad loves me, and he true love, loves me. I know I'd do a hell of a lot for him, that I crave his attention and want to please him, does that mean he has similar thoughts and needs about me?

"Yes, he does. Though as the parent they are slightly different. He would do a hell of a lot for you, and he craves your happiness, he wants only the best for you, and he is really proud of you."

"Oh," my dad is proud of me. The biggest smile ever sits on my face. "Cool. So there other types of love too?"

"There are many types of love. Parent and child, sibling, pretty much any family," she leans back in bed. "Friends, the close ones. Teammates, co-workers; any time you make a connection there is the chance of true love forming. That knowledge of someone having your back, of going that extra mile when you need it and just being there."

I'm not sure I'm ready to accept the true love thing for most relationships but the TV and movies are full of people doing over the top stuff for friends, so I guess it's kind of possible. I just never really thought of it that way.

"So David are you ready for your story now?" Holding an imaginary book she's posed and waiting.

"Huh?"

"Reading stories to my mortal is part of my duties as a good imaginary friend, I've picked out Charlotte's Web because I know you've not read it." I'm not a little kid and I don't need to be read to and the book sounds like a girl book, but Meg's helped me out today, she's been true, so I just lay back and let her voice wash over me.

000

By Wednesday I'm getting the hang of this invisibility stuff, I can pop in and out of sight, with Meg's help, so everyone knows I'm at school but there is none of the hassle, Meg is now fast becoming my best imaginary friend ever.

"I'm your only imaginary friend," she points out. I just shrug and keep walking. "Now what are they doing?"

We stop walking, "Who?" I ask.

"The Glee kids," she's frowning. "This could go badly," and then she's walking away.

Curious I follow her. I have to admit another benefit of people not being able to see me is that they act very differently. And the Glee kids, while weird, are very entertaining.

We turn up at the choir room in time to hear that a Diva Off is about to start. Rachel and Mercedes are standing and glaring at each other and appear to be a moment from an actual punch up. Yet I can clearly see the golden ties running between them. In fact looking around all of the Gleeks are linked by gold threads, except for Lauren they're still silver but in the process of changing to gold.

Since Tuesday I've been seeing the threads much easier and it was strange to see only silver ones between most people, or very tarnished silver. Meg told me that silver is the most common and that tarnished ones rarely last long. I found that the ties between me and Az are silver, but the ones between me and the rest of the jocks are tarnished silver. It was not a good discovery but has made avoiding them easier on me.

Meg explains about the Diva Off and then the two girls are off. Each of them is trying to get the upper hand over the other and they are so angry. In the background Coach Sylvester is gloating and watching the proceedings very closely, she totally set this up. Part of the way through the song things change and the girls pull together, no longer fighting to sing a line or a word, they just work it between them.

At the very end they are laughing and hugging and being complete girls. Then they give each other credit and everything is set right and they are back to being friends.

"Hey where's the hate?" Coach Sylvester asks.

"Not the point of Glee club Sue," Will tells her, it seems her plan just got sunk.

As I'm just about to leave I notice a tie running from Sue to Will, and its gold; but running from Will to Sue is just a thin silver tie. Huh, wonder what that's about?

"She likes him," Meg says. "After all there are very few people in this world who can and will stand up to her."

Making our way up the corridor I notice all the girls are now wearing legwarmers on their arms, oh that has got to bite Berry hard and I can't stop the smile on my face.

000

Glad it's almost the weekend I stroll through the school on Friday and try not to laugh too hard at the new fashion sweeping the female students, they are wearing some kind of Rachel rip off outfit. And they all think they are just copying Britt instead. Wandering past the Gleeks I hear Rachel try and defend the choice and that Britt is being paid, hilarious, I end up having to sit in a classroom for a few minutes as I'm laughing so hard. Meg just rolls her eyes at me.

Sitting in the library Meg is helping me with my homework, as this rate I wont have to do anything at the weekend and we can relax and play video games. Sam pulls out a chair and slumps in it pulling his own homework out. He's quiet so I ignore him.

Santana, however, is anything but quiet. While Sam is doing dorky but funny impressions I'm thinking of switching tables, and then things get interesting. Lopez comes on to him, in her unsubtle way, and he gently, shoots her down because he's with Quinn.

The bitch then lets him have it about Quinn and Finn, even offering up her so called new and improved chest. Walking away she tells Sam to think it over and she'll see him later. He goes back to homework but there's a look in his eyes that says she was right, he was letting himself believe Quinn because he wanted to.

By the end of the day Sam dumps Quinn and starts dating Santana, the rumours fly around the school. Seriously, how did I not know how much fun they were?

"Probably because you were too busy throwing drinks in their faces?" Meg asks.

Visible as it's the end of the day, I am washing my hands in the bathroom sink and decide to ignore her comment. In walks Henry, the kid who'd been there at my accident. Freezing in place he just stares at me shocked.

"Be nice," Meg warns me.

Nodding at the freshman, "Henry."

"Um, Karofsky," he says and moves slowly towards one of the cubicles as if he is trying to not upset a predator.

Drying my hands I ignore him, its as I go to leave that he asks, "Are you alright now?"

I stop and look at him, he flattens himself back against the edge of the cubicle, "Only you didn't look so good last time I saw you."

"I'm fine, thank you Henry," I smile a little awkwardly. Here is the kid we were bullying and going to stuff in a locker and he is the only person in the whole school to ask me how I am. I'm not sure what prompted me but I said, "Be care who you tell about what happened, Az and co are hiding just how I was injured, and Principle Figgins is hiding other stuff."

Henry nods, the orange glasses slipping slightly on his nose, "Oh you mean the electrocution. You know you knocked power out over much of Lima."

"I heard; you know it takes skill to do that," I joke. It makes him laugh, just a short startled sound; which stops as he realises who he just laughed at. "Have a nice weekend Henry," I say and walk out.

When bedtime rolls around I'm under the covers and Meg is just finishing off the book, she was completely serious and has read to me each night. We've come to a compromise, she'll read during the week and we'll watch movies or TV at the weekend. I have to admit I've enjoyed Charlotte's Web more than I thought I would.

Ten minutes after the end of the book and I'm sulking downstairs eating ice cream straight from the tub. Dad walks in from work. "David, is something wrong?" He looks tired and worn, another late night all unpaid of course.

"Hey dad, no I'm fine, I've been readying Charlotte's Web and I've just finished."

"Ah," is all he says and he grabs a spoon to join me.

The silence is comfortable, and behind me Meg is running a soothing hand over my shoulders and occasionally rubbing a tight muscle.

"I loved that book as a boy," dad says. "It was so beautiful, and then at the end…" He sighs.

"Dad, it sucks at the end," I dig an extra big bit of ice cream out and stuff it in my mouth.

He gives me a tired smile, "I think it was supposed to be some kind of metaphor for life, along the lines of life isn't fair, or something."

"It still sucks," I mumble around the food.

"I know son, I know," is all he says as we finish off the tub in front of us.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard, I've talked to it and it promises to try harder.

And that's the reason Dave was not seen in the Comeback episode, because he was invisible, and not just unloved by Ryan Murphy and Co.

And I don't own Charlotte's Web, great and wonderful if sad book that it is.

Again, many thanks for the reviews, you've been very kind.


	8. Chapter 8 Two Steps Back

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of an idiot (but still cute).

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, just past Comeback follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction. And its all AU obviously as Meg wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Eight – Two Steps Back

How does she do it? It's the weekend and I'm happily grocery shopping, in fact I've had a blast. Most of the food is actually healthy, but tasty, the down side is I'll have to cook it and not just nuke it in the microwave. I guess everything can't be perfect all the time.

Loading up the car I'm about to take the cart back when Meg stiffens and pushes me towards the driver's door. "Get in David, we have to leave. Now!"

"What's wrong? Is it dad?" I dig my heels in, which is difficult she is strong.

"No, just hurry, we have to get out of the car park." She starts swearing under her breath, "Come on David, please."

Getting in I click the seatbelt on and start the truck. Pulling out I head towards the exit when the brakes suddenly turn themselves on, and I'm thrown forward, "Oh no, we're too late, I'm so sorry David, he made a last minute decision to come here, otherwise you'd never have bumped into each other."

A familiar vehicle enters the car park, and my breathing quickens, my heartbeat pumping faster. It's him. The feelings start welling up inside me. My hands sweat, that fluttering in my stomach begins, and my knees shake. Confusion sweeps through me, and following on its heels comes anger and fear. Vision blurring it takes me a few moments to realise the door won't open.

"David," Meg is trying to get my attention. "No. Leave the door alone and stay in the car."

But he's getting away; he's picked out a cart and is walking into the store. Struggling with the door I can only watch as he disappears from sight. Glaring at Meg I end up yelling at her, the car starts moving on its own and drives us home, all the while she ignores me.

"Seriously Meg, what the fuck?" Pissed off and trying to get out of the car while it's moving I end up putting my fist through my window. It just mends itself and the seat belt pins me down until we reach home.

Fighting against the restraints I eventually give up. Breathing heavily I glare at her. She's just sitting next to me in the car looking worried. "You can let me go now," I grunt at her. The seat belt and door open and I get out stomping into the house. Childishly I slam the front door in her face and stalk up to my room, before throwing myself down onto the bed.

I can't work out if I want to hit things or cry. I end up crying and I don't know or even understand why. Why I'm crying, why I feel this way, why anything anymore. And most of all, why can't I be normal?

Noises from downstairs tell me she is putting the groceries away. I know she is more than capable of doing that instantaneously so I guess she is avoiding me at the moment, which is fine by me.

Footsteps on the stairs lead up to my door and stop. When I stubbornly refuse to look she knocks on my open door. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you Meg!"

"Why?" Her voice is quiet.

"What? What do you mean why?" I still wont look at her.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" She asks. "I only came up to ask if you wanted to go for a run, I could bring our bikes with us and we could cycle back…" Her voice trails off.

Groaning I give up and look at her. She's already dressed in shorts and sports top, she gives me a hopeful smile. "Ok, fine," I grouse and get changed.

Halfway through our run and I start to relax, by the end of it I am feeling better. It's the straightforward rhythm of running, step by step things fall away until my head is empty, it's just me, my body, each footfall, each breath. Hypnotically simple.

Cycling back we race a little on a few of the paths, Lima flies past us and we are soon pulling up to my house. Laughing we put the bikes away and I rummage in the fridge for drinks. Ice cold and refreshing, life does not get much better than this.

Promising to cook me a nice surprise Meg shoos me up the stairs to go and take a shower before I start to smell. "Hey it's honest sweat Meg, and you could do with one too," pretending to hold my nose I duck out of the way with a parting shot of "Ew Imaginary Sweat, icky."

Dire threats chase me up the steps, and I hurry to shower. I continue to laugh in the shower, the offended look on her face was priceless, its not often I manage to get one over on her.

Amazing smells are wafting from the kitchen and I bounce in ready for food. She's cooked steak, except I don't remember buying any so I guess she's cheating again, I don't mind, it smells and looks delicious, and she is quickly converting me to liking veggies.

Because she's been working on me all week I volunteer to wash up which makes her smile. The radio clicks on and she starts singing while I wash up and she dries up. Not really paying attention I just hum along letting the music wash over me.

As all my homework is already done, I am dragged into playing Halo with her. We team up and are soon wandering around killing anyone dumb enough to put their head up or let their defences down. Mowing through the opposition we take out the noobs easily enough, but there are a few more devious experience players out there, and one by one we hunt them down. A few really good players get us now and again, but other than that we finish relatively unscathed.

Since its Sunday and a school night I glance at the clock and realise its time for bed. Damn, where does the time go? And why can't they make weekends longer?

Dad left earlier this morning to start the long drive for some work meeting tomorrow and I know I could get away with staying up late, except for a certain purple eyed rule keeper who would just nag me until I gave up, besides which, its still the weekend so this means a movie before sleep, and a big bowl of Imaginary popcorn with butter toffee. I have yet to talk her into letting me have imaginary beer, but I have high hopes she'll cave at some point.

As the end credits are rolling I yawn. "I still can't believe I saw that film before it was released."

"It's ready, they are just working on the adverting and stuff for it," she shrugs and then thinks about it, "Though I suppose I shouldn't let you watch films before they are released, it might count as piracy."

"Nah, it's cool," I tell her, "If the film is good enough I'll probably go and see it anyway."

Nervous I pick at my sheet, "Meg?"

"Yes David?"

"Um, about earlier…" I trail off unsure. I'm not even sure if I want to talk about this.

"Yes David."

Retreating I say, "Sorry about yelling at you, I was in a bad mood," now if she will just drop it.

"Okay, thank you for apologising, David." The light turns itself off and the room is plunged into darkness, just the twin purple lights of her eyes that slowly close. Her breathing steadies and I'm left staring at nothing.

Restless I toss and turn sleep eluding me. Guilty I shift again. I know I'm avoiding talking about what happened, and so far Meg has never pushed me on anything, she'll often tell me what she thinks and leaves it at that, she says its up to me think about it and make my own mind up.

Creeping out of the bedroom I raid the snacks and sit in the kitchen. On the one hand I'm pissed and angry and really, really defensive. And on the other hand I'm really, really confused. Cleaning up after me I go back to bed and try not to wake her up.

"I'm already awake," her whisper makes me jump.

"Sorry," I mumble, just because I can't sleep doesn't mean I should keep her awake.

"It's fine, what's the matter?" An innocent question, one I could shrug off and ignore.

My stomach tenses and I begin to wish I'd not eaten those cheese puffs. "Er…" I don't know where to even begin. "It's about today," I blurt. "About what happened."

Come on she can frecking read my mind; I'm not good with this talking about feelings and shit.

"Well, yes I can read your mind, would you prefer it that way? You've spent the last week whining about me doing that." The humour is back in her voice and her eyes are illuminating the bedroom.

We move around and end up facing each other. "What did you want to talk about?"

I start panicking and my breathing speeds back up. "Okay how about I start then, would that be better David?"

Nodding I wait. "Right then. I want to state here and now that I am not implying in anyway shape or form that you are gay, or that you are unmanly. Please listen and really try and think about what I'm saying before you react."

Oh god, I'm not going to enjoy this.

"No, David, probably not," she agrees. Licking her lips and clearly trying to work out how to put her thoughts into words she starts, "Would you agree that between you and Kurt there is a," she pauses, "draw." She hastily interjects, "I'm not saying sexual, or romantic, or putting any label on it, just that you are drawn to him for whatever reason."

Lying on my back I stare upward. Trying not to over react I go over her words and battle the automatic anger at any hint I might be attracted to Kurt. But that isn't what she said, she said drawn.

How many times have I found myself pulled from one side of the school to the other, all for the briefest contact, or the fraction of an instant to throw a slushy in his face? The restless urges to track him down, to memorise his schedule.

Reluctantly I nod, "Okay I can see that I am," and I emphasis, "for _unknown reasons_ drawn to Kurt."

A big hug jerks me out of my swirling thoughts and brings me back to here and now, where she is plastered against me, "Oh David I'm so proud of you."

"I haven't done anything," I protest.

"Yes David, you have." Another squeeze and she lets me go. "Right I just have three more things to cover."

Doing my best not to tense up I attempt to keep an open mind about what she will have to say.

"Would you agree that you have issues with homosexuality in general?" Again she puts in a hasty interjection, "I am in no way linking this to your sexuality or leanings, it is just in the general sense."

The slurs I've thrown, the jokes at the expense of others, especially Kurt. "Yes Meg, I have issues."

For that I get another hug.

"Right that moves us to number three," and she hesitates.

When she still doesn't say anything I peek at her to find her looking very embarrassed. "What's wrong?"

Now it's her turn to pick at the sheet, "I'm not sure how to put this politely, I don't want to upset you."

I sigh, "Just go for it Meg," I tell her.

"Okay I will. You know I've read your file. And now I've spent time with you, so I'm getting to know you really well." She breaks off to pick at the sheet again. "I've seen you interact with students, teachers, your dad, and others." Again she hesitates, "But would you agree that around Kurt you are not the most stable cookie in the jar?" Wincing slightly she gives me an apologetic look.

It makes me blink. Wow, that was a bit blunt. A hand rubs my arm and I do my best to work out if she is right. It takes a nano second, yep she's right, there is something about him that turns my brains off and I sort of flounder even more than usual and do the dumbest of things, or say the dumbest of things, I still can't believe I threatened to kill him, or stole the wedding topper.

"All right Meg," I agree. "Now what is the fourth thing?" I want to get this over with so I can sleep. I'm not ready to deal with answers I've given so far, but it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be.

"It's more of a statement of things to come," she says. "At some point before you both graduate, Kurt Hummel will be coming back to school, here in Lima."

The bottom drops out of my world and I cling to the bed trying to make sense of what she said. When? Why?

"The When, I don't know," she answers, "The Why, well that could be a variety of factors, the most obvious being his parents simply can't afford the tuition at Dalton, its almost breaking them now."

My head is spinning and I'm not coping. I know Meg is beside me and is trying to sooth me but my emotions are all over the place. "And that David is the biggest problem you have at the moment." Huh? "Your lack of ability to control your emotions around him, or any subject that touches on him."

Why? Why is this happening to me?

"That is up to you to find out, but I will be here to help you every step of the way," its supposed to be comforting but it isn't. "Life isn't that comforting David. But you should find that by acknowledging the draw he has, your issues with his sexual orientation, and your unstable cookieness you will begin to regain some of your control. Hopefully by the time he transfers back you will have enough control that you can get on with your life, instead of trying to implode."

When she hugs me I hang on to her for dear life. I'm not ready to face Hummel again. I'd hoped when he'd left this sensation of being thrown out of a plane without a parachute would go away, but it was there all along waiting to ambush me.

"You mean it's like all the foundations of your life were built on sand and now the tide has come in and is ripping them apart," she puts it better than me, its exactly like that. "We have time David, time to help you build better foundations, to help you face your issues and problems, to help you find that control."

Meg makes it sound so easy. Hiding my face in her neck I want to hide from all of this, to run away screaming. I'm not strong enough to go through this again. Kurt almost destroyed me last time, he won the moment he stepped in the school as a freshman, all my actions have been last ditch defence moves.

Crooning and rocking me she reassures me she will be there the whole time that I'm not alone. She tells me I'm stronger than I know, which is a lie, I'm so fucking weak.

"David, you need to snap out of this," she says firmly. "You have time on your side, to prepare yourself. I'll give you as much of a heads up as I can. But think about this, Kurt is terrified of you, and this is going to be tough for him to face, coming back to McKinley, and having to deal with you. Just try and get into the habit of him being fragile compared to you, delicate and easy to bruise, it might help."

Yes, that does a little. He is much smaller than me, and I guess if he is terrified of me, which weirdly hurts, though it was my fault, he will keep away. So I won't have to deal with him much. It's just over a year, and then I graduate and can leave this place behind me. Other than dad there is nothing here for me.

Stroking her fingers through my hair she starts to hum and I feel myself slide into sleep, "Shh, it's okay David, I'm here for you."

A stray thought flits across my mind, how did she know where Kurt was?

"Like your dad, Kurt Hummel is a person of interest to you, as such I keep an eye out for him."

Sleep claims me, a nice restful, dreamless sleep.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard, I've talked to it and it promises to try harder.

Drat this chapter wasn't supposed to be in here at all, it snuck up, demanded my attention and then messed my whole story arc up. Between that, work and family my next post maybe a little while, please be patient.

Next – Blame it on the Alcohol… Imaginary friend style.

Also thank you for all the reviews, you have been very kind.


	9. Chapter 9 Blame It On The Alcohol Part 1

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of a meathead.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, and made it to Blame it on the Alcohol now, follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction. And its all AU obviously as Meg and Co wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Nine – Blame it on the Alcohol Part One

I spent the following week being jumpy and grumpy. As if Kurt was going to appear at any moment. Obviously he didn't and Meg kept trying to calm me down, assuring me she would let me know when it did happen.

The announcement of Alcohol Awareness week had the opposite effect in that the upcoming weekend was dubbed "Party Hard" weekend. The upside of being invisible is clear (pun intended) you get to wander wherever you want to and can overhear all sorts of fun things. The downside of being invisible is that I got absolutely no invites to any of the parties.

"Well, I think it is more a case of out of sight out of mind," Meg says. "But just think you can tell your dad you can make the golf course on Sunday with him."

Oh joy, carrying his clubs for him while he plays golf with some hotshot from his office who he has to be polite to.

"Fresh air, sunshine," Meg is trying to sell this for all she's worth; I'm not buying but can't think of an unselfish reason to turn my dad down.

"Yay, we are on for golf!" Meg is jumping up and down and doing fist pumps, well she has made everything fun so far, so I guess golf with her and dad will turn out to be okay in the end. I'm still a bit bummed at no parties but I still don't have to stand up to my friends either.

I mean even the Gleeks have managed to get a party together, even if it is Berry's. I bet that is going to be a riot, not. It's the thought of cutting loose and having fun, I just can't see it meshing with Rachel. I'll get Meg to show me the party on her screen and have a laugh while I'm rotting at home all alone.

The rest of the day passes quickly and I'm soon home with my schoolwork strewn across the table. Once this is out of the way Meg and I are planning to kick butt on the Xbox, Guitar Hero here we come.

My English essay out of the way I'm reaching for Math when a mobile tune starts up. Meg gets a phone out I've never seen before, "This is Meg."

She "Hmms," and "Uh-huhs," while I try and listen in. "Sorry can't help you, I've got a mortal now, couldn't possibly leave him on his own. You'll just have to get someone else to fix it." Silence then, "Yes, I know I'm the best, but that is just tough, look at it in a positive way, rising to the challenge, learning new skills."

Leaning back in the chair she twirls a strand of rainbow hair around her finger, "No really I have a mortal now, tough."

"I'm not leaving him," she sounds annoyed. "You know the rules, no exceptions. Imaginary friends stay with their mortals at all times except for the 14 stated reasons, I do not think that reality ripping itself apart like tissue paper really counts."

Huh?

"Oh, I see, you've already thought of that have you? What kind of substitute?" She sounds suspicious. "Screw that, he's not getting anywhere near my David, no I don't care about him winning a sodding award for kitchen hygiene, I trained that little muppet and I know for a fact he only won the award because he happened to fall into the boiling saucepan."

An argument breaks out and Meg paces up and down the room. I'm burning up with curiosity because I only hear one side. It seems she is shooting down name after name, until "Fine, but I can't be gone long and if anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens to David I'm going all out on the council for this one. The big rules are there for a reason, you know the last time we tried to slide around them the universe almost ended; even I remember that one."

With a sigh she finishes her phone call, "Okay David, I'm really sorry about this one, but they're pulling me off to go and fix things, again I might add." Hugging me she says, "You're getting a substitute Imaginary Friend called Vernon, I've heard a few good things about him, he is a little young," she sounds worried. "I wont be any longer than a few days so hang on and I'll be back before you know it."

A polite cough and there is suddenly someone else in the house. He is a little shorter than Meg, though the basic shape and being slightly out of proportion is there. His hair is bright green, grass green, and his eyes are the same colour. He's dressed in clothes like Meg used to, the black trousers with little galaxies and the dark blue top.

"Hello Meg and David, my name is Vernon. I've been asked to stand in for the very brief time you'll be away." He holds his hand out and Meg and I shake it as we greet him.

Meg lists various do's and don'ts, threatens to hurt him if anything happens to me and then tearfully hugs me promising to be quick and back soon, then she is gone and Vernon and I are left on our own.

He looks around and sees the books on the table. "Homework?"

"Yeah, Meg makes me do it," I'm a little embarrassed. "She's a good teacher though so it doesn't take long normally."

Vernon just nods, "I wasn't lucky enough to have her as a teacher but I've heard stories about her. Did you want to wait for her to come back, she shouldn't be long, and then you'll quickly catch up."

"Err, sure that sounds good. Um we were going to play Xbox until my dad got back, do you want a game?" I ask him.

Nodding he says, "Yes please."

Engrossed in the game I don't notice my dad standing there, "Hi David, having fun?" He looks tired again.

"Hey dad, I was just killing time until you got in, how was your day?" Vernon is still playing and not paying me any attention.

Dad shrugs, "Long, and boring. I ended up having to photocopy my own stuff as my boss borrowed all the office juniors to clean the reception on their hands and knees. What about you?" The woman reminds me of Coach Sylvester, I wonder idly if they are related.

I just shrug, "It was okay I guess. Principle Figgins has declared an Alcohol Awareness Week. There's going to be an assembly on it and stuff."

"Oh, well that's good then. Its always good to know the dangers of drinking. Remember to keep it in moderation, now that is the key." Dad shifts from foot to foot, "And this Sunday?"

Forcing a smile on my face, "I'd love to go to golf with you."

My acting skills suck because he raises an eyebrow sceptically, "Really?"

"Hell no, but you could do with the support," I own up with the truth.

It makes him laugh, "Then thank you and we will support each other. Chinese tonight?"

The takeout is delivered and we devour it in front of the TV watching some documentary on history and Egypt, boring but dad is really into it. I can see Vernon occasionally check his watch so he is as enthralled as I am. When its over I yawn and say I'm going to bed.

I don't believe it, it's barely ten on a Friday and I'm already in bed, on my own. Vernon is perched on a chair next to me. "Hey Vernon, Meg has a great TV, do you want to watch a movie? You'll have to work the TV its imaginary."

Watching over the top gruesome films without plot but lots of explosions is a perfect distraction. And Vernon lets me have a couple of imaginary beers. At three in the morning I call it a night and leave him texting on his phone.

My last thought is of Meg and how she is coping.

000

I wake up to find Vernon is planning a party. It's going to kick off at about 3 this afternoon and doesn't have an end time. While I'm happy there's going to be a party I'm actually invited too I'm not happy that the location is my house.

"Relax Dave," Vernon says, "It's all Imaginary, so no mess, equals no fuss."

Mollified I accept his assurances and leave him to his party planning while I do a little homework, if I get it out of the way now I can look Meg in the face when she comes back.

Finished with all the easy stuff I pack it away, and have lunch, I offer a sandwich to Vernon but he waves it away chattering to whoever is on his phone. Bored I even go so far as to tidy my room up, I can't believe how much I'm missing Meg and having her around all the time.

When I find myself practically jogging on the spot I decide to go for a run and get changed. Waving at Vernon as I leave I'm not sure he's even noticed I'm gone. A couple of centaurs are hanging out in the front garden and are putting a bar together, hmm Imaginary alcohol, maybe Vernon is right and I'm worrying about nothing.

Setting out at a comfortable pace I just go where my feet take me, as usual the act of placing one foot after another relaxes me and I zone out. Passing through the little wooded bit of the park and heading towards the children's play area it occurs to me that the shadows are acting really weird and seem to be bunching up. Shrugging I keep going must me some sort of imaginary thing.

A howl and fierce snarling sounds out behind me, spinning I see a huge fucking wolf thing land in the middle of a bunched shadow and rip it to shreds. My foot then caught in a root and I went down open mouthed crashing into the ground.

The creature is a strange blue grey colour, its fur shimmering in the light like ice. Having destroyed the shadows it turns its attention to me and paces my way. Scrabbling backwards I really wish Meg was here right now.

It stops and tilts it's head, in a deep Russian accent it mutters, "Now why does it move away? These mortals are blind creatures, it did not even evade the gathering Glooms stalking it."

Stupidly I blurt out, "Glooms?"

"It speaks?" The wolf is shocked.

Okay that does it, I'm not a child, "Of course I speak! Have been since I was a kid. What the hell is a Gloom and what the hell are you?" I fall back on the tried and tested method of getting grumpy when I'm stressed.

Sitting on it's haunches it studies me, "How it is that you can see and hear that which is Imaginary but know not the danger of that which is Gloom?"

"Huh?" Oh way to go David, show off your intelligence. Trying again I tell the creature, "I've not really been able to see or hear the Imaginary stuff for long. There was this accident and then all this happened."

"Ah, I see. And you have yet to be assigned an Imaginary Friend then? You would know when one turns up, they tend to be annoyingly happy all the time," oh I know that feeling, sometimes Meg is too much.

"Um, no I have Meg to be my Friend," I tell it, then decide to not let it know she's had to go stop reality ripping itself apart.

"Then let us go forthwith to this 'Meg' that I may explain to her in some detail that allowing her mortal out of her sight is a disciplinary charge," It stands and stares down at me.

Getting slowly to my feet I find that it's head is level with my own, pale blue eyes gaze into mine and the teeth that show look really sharp, the chance of me winning a fight or outrunning it are about nil. "Um, I live over there. Err I'm about halfway though my run, if we swing round I can cut a bit off."

"You run?" It seems bewildered, "I thought you mortal humans preferred the metal boxes that speed across the land, sea and even air. Are you of a different species then?"

"No, I just like running, it feels good."

Tail wagging it says, "Then let us run, I shall slow my pace for you as two legs do not carry as quickly as four."

Setting out I stick to an easy speed and it trots beside me, it might look huge but it moves with such grace it almost dances across the ground, occasionally the track narrows and it slips past the trees and bushes with ease.

Leaving the wooded area behind us we jog into the children's park I stop listening, "Can you hear that?" I ask the wolf.

"You mean the crying? It is coming from the small one there." Pointing with it's snout I follow the line to see a child all alone on a swing. There is no one else in sight, I hesitate for a moment and then pull my phone from my pocket.

"Hey kid!" I call out not wanting to startle him, I assume its a he, he's short and wearing dark jeans, trainers, and a hooded top pulled up. He doesn't look up and is still crying so I walk over to him. "Kid, hey," I try again, nothing. Tentatively I reach a hand out to tap him on the shoulder, I don't wanna get in trouble and get accused of hurting a child but I can't leave him here all alone either. "I have a phone you can call your parents to come pick you up on."

Turning his head he looks up at me and I realise my mistake, I'm looking into the big soft grey eyes of an Imaginary Friend his face a picture of misery. Hiccupping slightly from the crying he says, "You can see me!"

"Indeed small one," the wolf says, "It appears this one is a 'special'. And has a Friend that shall soon be spoken to of duty."

Those big sad eyes blink in shock, "Dude your Friend bailed on you?" The accent is pure west coast surfer. "That is so not cool, I'll have to come with and keep an eye on you."

"Um," I say confused.

Holding out his hand the little Friend says, "I am Reginald Oscar Cuthbert Sir Fluffytail III."

Shaking his hand I say, "Err, Dave, nice to meet you," screw it I'm not saying all that and I shorten it to "Roc."

"Roc?" he says, "I like, I believe my Kevin would have liked," and then he starts crying again.

Baffled I look at the wolf who shrugs unhelpfully, "Err Kevin?" I ask.

"My mortal, he turned twenty five yesterday," now he's sobbing his heart out and sounds like the world is ending.

A sympathetic look on its face the wolf says, "Then you have both my congratulations and condolences little Roc." It touches its nose against the Friend's cheek, "You have shown great fortitude and skill in getting your mortal to full adulthood, may your heart heal soon from your loss."

Lost I whisper, "What's going on?" to the wolf.

Sighing sadly it says, "Little Roc here was assigned a mortal, and he has been the faithful Friend until his once mortal reached the age of twenty five and was ready to be on his own. Now Roc must be left behind, he shall mourn the loss of his bond and hurt at his loneliness."

"Wait. Does that mean Meg is gonna leave me when I'm twenty five?" Considering I just wanted her to leave me alone when we first me suddenly it hurts in my chest and I rub at it wondering what the hell it is.

"Nay mortal, you are special and she shall be at your side all your life," the pain eases and I breathe again. "Unless the council choose to assign another due to her negligence. Not only were you alone but chased by Glooms, that is not good."

"Whoa, seriously Dave, you had Glooms on your tail?" Roc looks shocked and horrified, "Are you okay?"

"He was most fortunate that I was passing and smelt them as they prepared to attack," the wolf says modestly.

"You were awesome," I tell the wolf, "scary but awesome."

Shruging it's shoulders the wolf says, "It was nothing I was most pleased I was of help to you."

Roc is eyeing it up, "Dude I'm totally grateful you were there, but what the hell is a North Wind doing here? I've never seen any of you except in a pack roaming in winter. Won't they be upset a little cub like you is off on your own?"

Lifting it's muzzle in the air the wolf looks the other way, "I am of no pack, and I am fully grown," the last is said with some embarrassment. "Who would wish a runt in a hunting party."

"North Wind?" I ask, and then blurt out, "And you're supposed to be a small runt, whoa, seriously, you're huge!" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say as they both stare at me.

Clearing his throat Roc says, "Um, yes this one is a North Wind Wolf, it's where you get the expression 'howling winds'. There are like four main packs, North, East, South and West. A few broke off doing their own thing Trade Winds and the like."

In a small voice the wolf asks me, "You truly see me as big and scary?"

"Err yeah, you didn't see you as you ripped into the shadow things," I say honestly. "You remind me of the wolf in little red riding hood, you know the Big Bad Wolf."

Ears pricking up it looks at me, "Thank you Dave, though I am now a roving wanderer I feel somewhat better at these words of yours. I am big and bad!" Getting up it shakes itself, "Now we shall return you to your home and speak to your Friend."

Instead of running Roc gets out a skateboard without wheels, it hovers in the air. With his accent and clothes I feel a stereotype coming on but keep my mouth shut. Setting off again, Wolf on one side and Roc on the other I jog home uneventfully. Well at the steps Roc showed off with a few tricks, I wonder if I can get him to teach me any of those later on.

At home the party planning is almost done, there is a big open bar on the front lawn, and I think they've built a big pool in the back yard, I think I hear singing and splashing coming from it.

"What is this?" Wolf asks.

"Oh this is the party Vernon is planning," I tell him and own up. "Meg isn't here the council pulled her off to go do something and left him instead."

They look shocked and Roc says, "The council? Err Dude this Meg, she isn't like really tall and has rainbow hair?" I nod. "OH! You're that David, and she's..."

The wolf seems to know who she is too and whines, "It this case little mortal I will speak to Vernon and agree to stay until she returns to take up her duties."

"Okay," I guess this means Meg and I are not in trouble then, "Do you guys wanna join the party later? Since it's at my house I should be able to invite anyone I want."

"Hur," a voice comes from near my ankle, its a gremlin with a party hat on, it waves at me and I wave back.

"Wow Dave," Roc sounds awed, "You know this gremlin?"

"If he's the one from the hospital then I've met him once before he blew the scanner up," I eye the wizened little man up or in this case down, I suppose he's the same one. "Err welcome to the party?"

"Hur," laughs the gremlin and scurries off towards the house.

"Um Dave," Roc ventures, "Did you just invite one of the most notorious gremlins in the universe to a party? You got insurance right?"

Uh-oh.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard, I've talked to it and it promises to try harder.

Sorry it's been so long since the last update, but I got a bit distracted, this will be a slower updated story, maybe once a week, I'll aim for a weekend. And I wanted to do this in one chapter but I'm going to have to split Blame it on the Alcohol into different parts.


	10. Chapter 10 Blame It On The Alcohol Part2

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of a meathead.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, and made it to Blame it on the Alcohol now, follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction. And its all AU obviously as Meg and Co wouldn't exist. – But silent discos do.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Ten – Blame it on the Alcohol Part Two

I introduce Roc and Wolf to Vernon and leave them to talk, at one point Vernon screeches "Glooms!" and goes really pale. Wondering what the hell those are I head for a shower and get changed the party's gonna kick off shortly.

Raiding the fridge for a drink I find the gremlin standing near the fridge light with a spanner in his hands. Jumping he whips the spanner behind his back and gives a little wave, "Hur! Hur, hur," he says.

"I have no idea what you just said," I tell him. "Please don't break anything my dad can't afford to get it fixed." The gremlin holds his free hand up and makes a sign, "You were a boy scout?" I ask surprised.

He gives me a look that says I'm stupid for falling for it, "Hur, hur hur hur," and then he laughs at me.

"Fine, but I'm telling Meg if things go pyrotechnical," I threaten, he shrugs unconcerned. Closing the fridge door I walk away and try not to think about it, this is the last time I invite a gremlin to a party. I really hope Meg can fix whatever he breaks.

Stepping out into the back yard I can see a giant pool has been constructed and filled, walking over to it I peer down to see one end is quite shallow but it drops away quickly and I can't see the bottom of the other end. I'm standing about half way down and the water is deep when a face appears and bursts up, I fall back and land on my butt and the woman leans over the side giggling at me. I'm staring at a mermaid.

Her hair is made of seaweed and her skin has tiny little scales all over it, her eyes are just like mine but are yellow. She giggles at me and her voice has an echo of waves I've heard on the TV. Standing back up I move closer and look down into the water, she has a tail the same colour as her eyes, it fans out like one of those posh goldfish fins.

"Hi," she says smiling invitingly at me.

"Um, hi," I answer lamely. To be fair I've never met a mermaid before and I'm not sure what you are supposed to say to one when it's in an Imaginary pool in your back yard.

Swimming back from the edge she splashes water at me, "Wont you swim with me," she gazes up adoringly at me, the water swirling her hair away from her torso and her well endowed tits. And I feel absolutely nothing, a stray thought wanders across my brain, that if she were Kurt I'd be in there like a shot.

Confused I shake my head, "Err, maybe later."

Giving me an offended sniff she dives down and leaves me staring after her. Shouts from the other side of the garden rouse me and I find two centaurs in the middle of a wrestling match with their friends cheering both of them on indiscriminately. The winner is toasted and then the loser is toasted, and they pillage the bar for more drinks before the next match begins.

Oh, Imaginary alcohol. Wandering off I help myself to a bottle of beer and sit down to watch them. Three bouts in and the wolf sits beside me, "We have spoken to Vernon and he has agreed to allow us the honour of watching over you."

"Really?" I can't see why guarding me is an honour or even an issue.

"Yes, he was unaware you had even left the house which has built in protection, as such he will continue to keep the house, but Roc and I will be watching over you elsewhere." Laying down he's still bigger than me, "Who is winning?" he looks at the centaurs.

"No idea dude, they keep wrestling and then drinking, and then they go back to wrestling again."

Nodding the wolf says, "That does indeed sound like centaurs," glancing at the beer in my hand it comments, "I would be careful, that is stronger than it looks."

"Meg told me when I had Imaginary popcorn that it didn't have calories, so does that mean I can't get drunk or have a hangover from Imaginary beer?" I ask it curiously.

"Yeah you can get drunk on that stuff," Roc sits next to me a beer in his hand, "And don't get me started on the hangover, you'll wish you were dead to stop the pain." He grimaces so I guess he's been there done that. I'll just pace myself and make sure to keep my consumption low.

A loud whooshing and a big dragon lands in the yard, it's a standard cartoon green but my jaw drops anyway as a very feminine voice issues from it, "Oh I say this is a perfectly wonderful nice little mortal dwelling, is it abandoned?"

Vernon is then standing there and talking to her and she looks across at me, I'm still staring when Roc nudges me and I give a wave and smile, she nods and heads to the bar, the centaurs gallop out of her way which triggers a race and they are off, kicking up dust as they pass us.

Speakers appear out of thin air and music starts up, just some low background tinkle stuff, the sort that is there but doesn't get in the way of talking.

Squatting down in front of me Vernon hands out these big headphones, he says it's for the disco later, and as he doesn't want any noise complaints he's gone for a silent disco. It turns out if you want to dance you just put the headphones on, there are going to be eight different channels running at the same time so there should be something for everyone, when you want a rest or want to talk you just slip the headphones off.

"I've spoken to the weather people," he tells us, "and they've agreed to suspend the rain for the next few days for the party so we can use the garden as well as the house." Of course as he says that a small storm cloud with lightening forking down drifts across the yard, it's maybe as wide as I am tall, circling it is a mini sun and moon which are giggling and I think they may be trying to salsa. All three of them have the headphones on.

"Now Dave, I've banned everyone from your room, so when you've had enough you can go to bed, you need your sleep and an all weekend party is just that, all weekend, it won't stop until Monday morning." My eyes widen at that bit of information. Looking down at the ground Vernon apologies to me, "I'm so sorry I wasn't with you earlier, I should have been there, I know I'm new at this but that was inexcusable." Before I can say anything he flits away.

At that point the party swings into action big time. Anything and everything you could possibly imagine turns up in my backyard at one point. The DJ is a giant squid who is sitting at the bottom of the pool with eight turn tables around it, and the headphones have eight channels so I can swop between them to find something to listen to, they even have volume control so you can keep talking.

Keeping Roc's warning in mind I'm careful not to overdo the alcohol as I party along with everyone else. They are all really friendly and happy to talk and dance and generally have fun. It's different from the parties I normally go to, which are just the popular kids and the theme running through them is to get with someone, this one is relaxed and the theme is fun.

Needing a breather and soaking wet from my dip in the pool for a game of water polo verses the mermaids, which we'd lost but I still think using their tails counts as cheating, I go to my room and get changed. Collapsing on the bed I sprawl out and grin to myself, this party is pretty awesome.

"Hur," says the Gremlin appearing next to me. He's trailing a half empty bottle of beer.

"Roc said you can get a killer hangover from that," I warn him, he shrugs at me. Wondering what everyone else's parties are like I wish Meg was here so I could see them. Glancing at the gremlin wandering around my room I hatch a plan, "So dude, as a gremlin can you make Imaginary stuff work?"

Giving me a look that says of course he can, he sarcastically says, "Hur, hur, hur."

"I'll take that as a yes, coz Meg has this flat screen thing and she can use it to show me people," I tell him, "Can you make it work?" And I hold my breath.

"Hur," he confirms and jumps back onto the bed, the flat screen suddenly beside me. It flickers to life and it shows my bedroom with me sitting on the bed and the gremlin standing and waving to me.

"How do I make it change view?" I ask him. He touches the side of the screen and a menu bar pops up. It has an area I can put a person's name in. Deciding I tap Az's name in and press enter.

A scene clears and shows me Az drunk and high leaning against a wall trying to chat a bored looking cheerleader up. The gremlin points at another control and I can change the camera angle even move around the room to see other people. The whole party looks like normal, in other words boring, just an excuse to get drunk and talk shit with the usual people.

On impulse I tap in Rachel Barry's name. She's wearing this hideous green dress thing, or it could be a tent I'm not sure. Everyone from Glee is there and they look bored, I knew the party would be bad. Kurt turns up with the preppy kid, which is like a kick to the stomach, but Kurt looks amazing in this red shirt with one black strap, what the hell is that about? Zooming in I can follow him as he gracefully moves across what I assume is a basement floor at Berry's, there is something flawless about him.

"Hur?" The gremlin asks, "Hur, hur hur hur." He indicates Kurt and makes an appreciative gesture.

"Dude, no! I'm not gay," I tell him. He rolls his eyes at me.

On the screen the Glee kids attack Berry's dads' liqueur cabinet. Not wanting to watch Kurt and the preppy kid any more I thank the Gremlin and flee my room heading back to the party my heart beating so fast, it must be because I walked quickly that's all.

Joining in with the jousting, one of the centaurs kindly lets me use him as a mount, we make it through to the semi finals before we lose. Fireflies put on an amazing dazzling display to rival any fireworks I've ever seen. And the gremlin is roped into upgrading my Xbox, so a new knockout tournament begins, we start with a hundred contestants and then it gets narrowed down and I'm knocked out. Roc makes it to the top three, before the other two gang up on him and then duke it out to the general cheering of the party goers.

When the giant conga line forms I plead exhaustion and go hide in my bedroom, laughing as I watch it snaking around the neighbourhood. The screen is still on my bed and I'm drawn to it.

The angle is still centred on Kurt and he's dancing with Finn and the preppy boy, and that boy is so drunk it's hilarious. When he clings to Finn and tells him he's tall I laugh at their faces. Turns out his name is Blaine, which sounds as preppy as he is.

Yawning I stretch out as the Gleeks play spin the bottle, I'm sniggering at Blaine having to kiss Rachel but then he's really into it and part of me is so happy, then I see Kurt's face and I want to slushy the kissing pair, to locker them until they see sense and throw them in the trash for hurting Kurt.

I growl at them as they sing that fucking song together and my chest is hurting again at the strain on Kurt's face as he gazes up at them.

A knock on my door and my dad is leaning there, "I'm home David," he says, "Are you still free for tomorrow?"

I really don't want to go, but then neither does he and he loves golf, "Yeah dad, I'll be there."

His grateful smile is almost worth it, and our golden ties gleam in the lamp light. "Thanks David, I'm going to bed now, don't stay up too late son."

"I won't dad, see you in the morning," I call after him.

Sighing I get up and go grab a glass of water, I suppose I should go to bed soon too we need to get up fairly early in the morning. Oh joy.

My good intentions go straight out the window when I go looking for Roc and wolf and find a newly created ice rink set up next to the pool. Roc gives me imaginary ice skates and after explaining the rules to them a hockey match gets under way. I'll go to bed later, there's plenty of time.

Celebrating my team's win on the ice I'm laughing with the dragon when the karaoke starts up. I must be crazy because a giant colourful butterfly is doing a rock classic and is fantastic. Roc hassles me and I finally give in and do a Michael Buble number, blushing at the end because they've all gone quiet I'm stunned when they all cheer and clap, bowing deeply I scoot off the stage so the next performer, the storm cloud I spotted earlier can go on.

"Dude that rocked!" Roc says, and high fives me.

Trying for modesty I say, "Thanks, but I'm not that good."

"Perhaps all you required is practice," wolf says, it's head bobbing along with the song the storm cloud is singing, a catchy bright pop thing. "I did like your voice, and I agree with Roc it was more than adequate."

Still not used to praise I blush again. "Um guys, I have to go out with my dad to the golf course," my voice conveys how much I want to go, "I hope you won't get too bored there."

"We shall be fine Dave," wolf says, "I have not been to this golf before it shall be an experience."

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning, I need some sleep," a yawn sneaks up on me. I wave to them and go to bed. Maybe tomorrow wont be too bad, Roc and wolf seem to be okay, they're not Meg and I wonder how she is getting on.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard, I've talked to it and it promises to try harder.

Just had to put a silent disco it, been to one and it's seriously fun!


	11. Chapter 11 Blame It On The Alcohol Part3

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of a meathead.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, and made it to Blame it on the Alcohol now, follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction. And its all AU obviously as Meg and Co wouldn't exist. – But silent discos do.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Eleven – Blame it on the Alcohol Part Three

Wolf still has it's head out of the car window and Roc is complaining loudly about it's tail smacking him in the head when wolf wags it. "But you truly must try this," wolf says excited, "I had wondered at the strangeness of mortals to ride in these metal boxes, but it is growing on me."

Struggling not to laugh at their antics I grin as I stare out of the side window. Dad sighs next to me, he says, "Not long now son and we'll be home, the golf took longer than I expected."

"Yeah, it was a long day, fun though," I reply, and it had been, mostly due to the addition of imaginary people, including the gremlin, who is a seriously cool dude. I snigger.

"David," dad says, "That was a very unfortunate accident it is not a laughing matter, that poor squirrel." My dad always the great nature lover.

"I was thinking more of the golf cart incident," and then I can't hold the laughter back and helplessly sit there with tears running down my face.

Chuckling slightly he says, "Yes well that was an unusual fault on the cart, I never realised they were capable of exploding in such a pyrotechnical manner."

That gremlin rocks!

Pulling up at the house he's oblivious to the party still in full swing in the house and garden. "I've got some work to get done before tomorrow, so if you want to go out just let me know, oh and David?"

"Yeah dad," I turn to him

"Thank you for keeping me company today," he smiles, "I'm not sure you would have believed it otherwise."

"You'd be surprised," I tell him and on impulse give him a hug, Meg is a bad influence on me.

Wandering through the house my name is called and I'm ushered outside to where a giant screen now dominates the back garden, Vernon hurries over, "Dave there you are. We've been following your day at the golf course," I blush in embarrassment, "And we are about to start up the best highlights, come on I got you a beer."

Settling down I nod to all the Imaginary creatures and the highlights begin, and they have some good ones. Roc and wolf are fighting in the car on the way to the golf course, and the big moment when wolf discovers the joy of sticking its head out of the window, tongue hanging out and looking like any other pooch in the world.

It skips forward to about halfway round the course, dad, his bitch boss and the hotshot he has to be nice to are all standing around discussing the next hole, I'm looking bored but being polite by Roc kicking me now and again and hinting. The hotshot lines up for the swing and wolf sneezes causing an icy blast of wind to start up, it catches the ball in midair and flings it out to one side and deep into the woods. We then had to tromp off to find the ball, and we found it high up in the braches of a tree, showing off the hotshot climbed up the tree and disturbed a squirrel, who tried to defend it's territory, the hotshot retaliated. The end score was squirrel 1 hotshot 0, there were five broken golf clubs, the ball was still missing but the guy didn't need stitches as the wounds weren't that big. Dad was behind him shaking his head and worrying about that poor sweet little furry attack critter.

They show a few more, the golf ball that collapsed, the sand trap that nearly ate the bitch boss, the hotshot's swing that sent the ball backwards, the near fist fight with a bunch of kids, the sudden herd of sheep that stampeded, and the parrot that lives in the club house that escaped and flapped around us screaming cuss words as various staff ran around trying to catch it.

My personal favourite is near the end when the bitch boss is driving along in her own personal golf cart. I'm dragging dad's and the hotshot's golf clubs and wishing the day was over when the gremlin appeared. We watch the cart zoom off at high speed around us, the bitch boss screaming and the gremlin cackling. He took the cart up and over a hill and it hung in midair for a moment before crash landing and zipping off again. The bitch boss leapt for safety and rolled, then the gremlin aimed the cart straight for the lake and water went everywhere and a massive explosion and fireball worthy of the best special effects erupted. The bitch boss sat up covered in dirt, mud, grass and twigs.

We left shortly after that, which was a pity coz dad was winning, but the bitch boss pitched a fit and is now banned from the course after the police were called to drag her out. The hotshot seemed upset but it turned out he hates her guts and now likes dad, I forwarded the video clip I had of the golf cart and he was chuckling as he left.

Dad sticks his head out of the kitchen and tells me dinner is just about ready so I go in for food and force myself to eat his cooking. I miss Meg and her cooking. We talk for a bit and the he gets a phone call from one of his friends and goes out for a poker night with the boys.

Out in the back yard is a giant climbing frame and kid's ball park all combined but better, it sprawls out and looks awesome. It's not until I'm halfway up that I pause and look at Roc next to me, "Err, what happens when the neighbours see me hovering in the air?" coz they won't be able to see the imaginary stuff.

"No worries," he says, "we've fixed it so all anyone else sees is an empty garden."

"Cool," I say and launch myself down the giant spiral slide which I discover empties into the pool and I splash happily to one side determined to do that again.

000

I can't believe it's Monday already, stirring my cereal I hide my grin at the groans coming from various imaginary people littered about the house. Apparently Roc wasn't joking about the hangover you can get from the beer, they all look half dead, including Roc who currently has his head resting on the kitchen table.

The evil gremlin appears in the kitchen wearing a one man band suit and proceeds to walk up and down the room, drums and cymbals banging and crashing loudly enough it makes me wince, the pained whimpers from everyone else makes me smile. How he then managed to add a trumpet is anyone's guess but the whimpers get louder.

Scooping up my keys I call out to dad that I'm off and wolf passes me in the hall and leaps through the truck door to land inside, he's excited he gets another car ride. Roc follows reluctantly behind, I've already offered for him to stay and recover with Vernon who's not much better but he refused.

Pulling into a spot in the car park I glance up at the school and all too familiar tightness takes up residence in my gut. Roc doesn't know how to make me invisible which means I have to face up to my so called friends. Steeling myself I climb out of the truck and walk in, I can see them gathered at the dumpsters, shit.

"Hey guys!" I call out frantically thinking of excuses to leave. I've already explained some of the situation to wolf and Roc who are will to manipulate things to help me stay out of trouble.

They all grunt and look about as good as the imaginary people, I guess the party hard weekend has taken its toll on them.

"K!" Az says, "Dude you gotta help us, none of us feel up to tossing this geek, if I do too much man I'm gonna be sick." He pushes a body towards me and I'm reminded of the last time, but the kid that looks back at me resigned to his fate is Henry. Double shit.

I can't do it, I can't throw him in the trash like he's nothing, but if I don't when the guys get better they'll kick the crap out of me, how the hell do I get out of this?

"Az, dude, seriously I'm not picking up your litter," I try and turn it into a joke, "You want it, you do it."

Deep breathes are taken and I know I've overplayed it, "Karofsky! What the hell is the matter with you, what's your beef? You still mad you had to stay home this weekend and go play golf with your daddy?" Az asks bitingly, and the guys snigger at me.

Yes! He's given me an out, trying to look pissed at him I yell, "I can't believe you didn't invite me you dick, I hope you enjoyed your shitty party while I rotted at home and then had to go help my dad with his work golf thing."

"Ow, keep the noise down bro," Az winces and then tries to pretend he's sorry, "Don't be like that, there'll be other parties."

So of course my phone starts ringing, I check the caller and realise its one of the mermaids, not answering it I ignore it instead, blushing slightly. This pod of mermaids have taken a shine to me and keep cooing at me and want me to go skinny dipping with them, Vernon says the fact I keep turning them down is driving them nuts, most human males who see them jump straight in the water, and then after ensuring the next generation of mermaids they tend to drown. All of which are way down on my list of things to do this lifetime.

The phone stops ringing and the guys are looking at me strangely, I shrug and then the phone beeps to let me know there is a picture waiting for me. Opening it I can see a very good shot of a well endowed chest with the message, "Davey don't ignore us, come swimming with us, we promise we won't bite... Much."

Face palming I wonder when Meg is coming back, so far they're paying no attention to Vernon, Roc or wolf, maybe she can go all psycho bitch on their fins and they'll leave me alone.

My phone is snatched and Nick reads the message, "Oh wow dude who the hell do those belong too?" Another message pops in, "Holy shit man what were you doing this weekend?"

A blush starts up and I can feel it burn my face, "Err nothing?" I try for innocence but they aren't falling for it.

Az snatches the phone, "Jesus Karofsky who the hell is she?" He pushes the screen into my face, it's the first mermaid I saw and she's blowing me a kiss. "Dude you totally got it on with her didn't you? And you're bitching at us!" He throws the phone back shaking his head, wolf snigger and an arctic wind blows nearby, "Aw man its fucking cold I'm going in," I get a bro hug, "I want the details later bro."

Henry and I are left outside alone when my phone beeps again, its a video clip this time and the mermaids are swimming about and cooing my name. Damn how do I make them stop and leave me alone?

"That's an interesting CGI clip," Henry says peering over my arm to see the screen.

"Err yeah, CGI right," I say. "How'd those idiots catch you anyway?" I change the subject.

He kicks at a crumpled pile of something, "I was bringing my science project in, and I was so worried about tripping over and breaking it I never even noticed them."

"Sorry dude," I tell him, "Can you save the thingy?" I wave at the pile of junk.

Shaking his head Henry says, "No, it's completely ruined" he rubs at his face, "I needed that for my grade too, I want out of Lima, and I'm never getting a sports scholarship so I need an academic one."

And then the gremlin wanders past my foot and examines the pile of ruined science, "Hur!" he sounds impressed and points at Henry then the pile then himself, "Hur, hur hur hur hur hur." He mimes carrying it then points at me.

Kneeling down I scoop it up, I have no idea what it was supposed to be, but then science isn't my strong suit. "Well I'll carry it in for you, and you never know, you could have a guardian angel looking out for you," or a guardian gremlin though I'm not sure if he was saying he would help or would blow the school up with the remains of the project. One way to find out.

"In this town?" Henry sighs, "Nothing good or exciting happens here."

"That's true," we pass into the school and I think I can see the Gleeks and they look like they're still drunk, and is that the wheelchair kid giving out more alcohol in school? Now that is badass, I really didn't think they had it in them. Especially since Puck's been following after that crazy wrestling chick.

I leave the dead science project in the classroom for Henry and leave the Gremlin cackling over it with a screwdriver. Then I shoo the kid out of the room, there is no reason for him to explode too and make him go to class before going to mine.

000

The after effects of the weekend last for the rest of the week. Exactly what have the kids been up to that they all have the hangover from hell? Then I discover that the dragon is also a psychic being and she's spent the week flat on her back snoring and sleeping her hangover off. So anyone who partied at the weekend is catching a tiny part of hers.

This includes my dad who only had half a beer but is now swearing off drinking for the rest of his life and he sat me down and gave me a short lecture about the evils of drinking.

At school the guys have not been giving me shit and the bullying has stopped coz they're too ill to do anything. I had to lie a lot to Az about my weekend, he thinks I've been to a frat party thrown by Vernon and it was fancy dress, which is why the pictures show mermaids. Az whined that his party was shit and he should have come to mine, I even showed him the video clip of the golf cart and he laughed so hard he fell off a chair. I like this week, it felt good, before everything got so out of control.

On Friday I wake ready for the day and strangely enough the assembly. The Gleeks are still drunk and watching their antics on the flat screen is hilarious so there could be another riot today. It wont be the same without Kurt, but it should still be good for all the wrong reasons.

Stretching I pull my legs out from under wolf who has taken to sleeping at the bottom of my bed. Roc is snoring in the chair nearby and Vernon is snuffling in the imaginary hammock he put up. A warmth next to me snuggles in closer and I turn to hug her.

And then I snap my eyes open and Meg is there. "MEG!" I yell happily and tighten my hold.

"Huh? What?" She blinks sleepily and the guys all wake up and ask what is going on.

"Meg's back!" I crow at them, until she'd been gone I hadn't realised how much I'd come to rely on her.

"Hey," she hugs me, "You missed me then," she laughs and runs her long fingers through my hair.

Jokingly I tell her, "No one else cooks like you do." Something has been missing these last few days and now it's like coming home, everything is back to normal.

"I was so worried about you David," she says, "First that something bad would happen to you, there have been a lot of glooms in the area, or that you would do something stupid like throw a party." Blanking my mind I concentrate on how glad I am that she is here. "You've only been psychic for a short while; I wouldn't want to strain your mind as it learns to see what is really there, pushing you too quickly could damage you."

Introducing wolf and Roc to her they seem a little intimidated by her, and she seems surprised that there is a North Wind here, and an imaginary friend who's friend has just grown up. It also turns out that Vernon is still in imaginary school so he's not that much older than me really, Meg isn't happy about that but since I'm clearly in one piece she lets it go but is going to be writing a report to the council.

Breakfast is a feast for all of us. And it's quiet as all the other imaginary people are now gone apart from the dragon who is still asleep in the back yard, I can only see the tip of her tail as she is sprawled out behind the bushes.

As I've been talking about the assembly so much Vernon was going to come into school today. After a bit of negotiation all of us go to school, it's a bit of a squeeze in the truck but Meg finds wolf's preoccupation as funny as I do and his constant bickering with Roc hilarious. Vernon says he's happy to sit in the truck bed which I'm worried about at first until Meg reminds me he's imaginary.

At school things are still quiet with kids groaning and the Gleeks are looking far too sober. Meg tells me how glad she is that I didn't go to a party because it's a disgrace how everyone is acting, even Mr Schue who should know better and should be setting a good example. We all avoid mentioning the awesome party and I carefully think about school work so she can't pick it up from me.

The assembly starts out well and the dumb blonde is the lead singer, and man can she sing. I'm enjoying it and my toe is tapping along with the whole thing when she suddenly vomits this horrible grey sludge stuff all over that annoying Berry chick who flees the stage. I think I'm going to kill myself laughing when they all join in the mass vomit attack and Brittany is saying something like "Drink Responsibly."

Meg is offended and ready to lodge a complaint against the school for the disaster when over the speaker system Coach Sylvester plays a tape of Mr S drunk dialling her, the rumours of his sex addition explode over the school and go viral in minutes.

Wandering past Henry I can see him beaming and telling his friends, "I don't believe it! I got top marks on my science project," he does a little dance and catches sight of me, I smile and nod at him and he does the same back. His friends then gather around him and I can hear my name spoken while the little nerd just shrugs and grins.

"Hur! Hur hur hur hur hur hur hur, hur hur hur hur hur, hur hur!" The gremlin says as he appears and rides on my shoulder.

"What project? Who invited you where?" Meg asks confused.

Gleeks appear and scurry past Rachel loudly saying, "I can't believe Figgins thought it was special effects! And we all have vouchers!"

Dodging Meg's questions I make it through the rest of day and at home the dragon is now wide awake, it turns out she woke up at the same time as the assembly and vomited which triggered the Gleek kids to do the same.

"All right, David, Vernon, will one of you tell me just what happened while I was away," she has a serious look on her face and has folded her arms so I escape and get ready for running, wolf and Roc on my heels.

Vernon is ringing his hands and hedging as much as he can when Meg starts sniffing the air, "Can I smell alcohol?"

Walking over to a cupboard she tugs on the door as we all yell, "NO!"

A giant wave of empty imaginary beer bottles we'd not had a chance to get recycled floods out and buries her, the big piles heaves and a muffled "DAVID! VERNON! YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE HAD A PARTY WHILE I WAS AWAY!" can be heard.

Spinning I run for the door at top speed, discretion being the better part of valour after all. Roc, wolf and Vernon all pass me and leave me behind so I speed up fleeing the wrath of Meg.

Overhead the dragon takes to the sky and she passes me too, damn being human can be annoying somehow, maybe if we leave her a few hours she will have calmed down. I'm not sure she will any time soon though.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard, I've talked to it and it promises to try harder.

And now the decorating is done I have time to write again. Hurrah.


	12. Chapter 12 The Life of Riley Part1

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be a lot less of a meathead.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, and made past Blame it on the Alcohol now, follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction. And its all AU obviously as Meg and Co wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Twelve – The Life of Riley Part One

Dull pain pounds in my head and I'm glad it's Friday again, I'll have the whole weekend to pull the covers over my head and hide from everyone and everything. There's a warm trickle on my face and I automatically reach up to wipe at it, it's more blood from my nose.

My phone beeps, it's another message from Meg, "David your nose is bleeding, do you want to go back to the nurse and rest?"

Her predication that seeing and doing too much imaginary stuff would be bad for me has come true with a vengeance. I woke up on Sunday in pain and my ear started bleeding. Dad rushed me to ER and they did tests but Meg was telling me my mind was over stretched and this was result. Vernon was horrified and kept apologising, in the end wolf and Roc took him off to calm down because he was crying so much.

Unsurprisingly the doctors found nothing but said some bullshit about it being after effects of my coma, they sent us home and dad has even offered to let me stay home from school, a first. I've been to school but I'm taking occasional trips to the nurse's office for a nap.

On Tuesday everything imaginary began fading so I can't see or hear them anymore. They are reduced to texting me. Meg assures me things are healing well so I will begin to see them again soon, I can't wait, I didn't realise how much I was used to seeing the ties between people, and watching imaginary creatures hanging around the place.

Staggering into an empty classroom I say, "Hey Meg, no I'm good, just today and I can rest."

There is a squeak noise from the board and I can see she's written, "Okay if you are sure David, if you want to have a rest just say." She has this really neat writing style that I'm envious of.

Another message is scrawled across the board, "Hi David, it's Sandy, I'm still keeping an eye on your vitals and the swelling and bruising has gone done a lot, not long now dude."

Meg got a friend in to double check me, he's called Sandy and I have no idea what he looks like, but wolf told me Sandy is an even faster runner than him which is apparently really high praise.

"Thanks Sandy," I tell him gratefully, "I'm gonna be so pleased when its over."

"I'm still so sorry," Vernon writes, "We haven't covered this in school yet." He draws a sad smile, but puts a picture of a bunch of flowers next to it.

"S'cool man, don't fret, we both learnt something from this," I say. And boy have I learnt a lesson, no more imaginary parties for me for a few months; a hangover is better than this.

Hard to read scribbles work their way across the board, "Soon we will do this jogging you like, there will be wind in your face and earth beneath your feet friend Dave."

"Wolf you have yourself a deal, I'd love to go jogging with you," it makes me smile, not one of my so called human friends have shown any care but these imaginary ones have stood by me. The jury is still out on whether I'm crazy or not, but if this is crazy it's not so bad.

"And I'll teach you those skateboarding tricks you liked," Roc writes, "When things settle down in a few months I'll take you surfing too."

"Surfing? Excellent," I do a very bad surfer impression. And I can go near water again, Meg did go psycho bitch on the mermaids and they fled from her. I've not had any phone calls or messages since.

A picture of a wave is drawn and then a stick figure in baggy shorts on a surfboard is added and it makes me laugh and then grip my head. Damn my nose is bleeding more too. Shit I'm gonna have to go to the nurse and rest again, I hate feeling so weak.

The door to the classroom opens and a group of nerds barrel into the room, they freeze when they see me then one of them walks over to me, "Hey Karofsky, man you don't look so good." It's Henry, Meg has told me he's grades are going really well and the science project helped boost his GPA, she glared a little at the gremlin at that point.

"Hey Henry, I'm fine just a little dizzy," I tell him, his geeky friends whispering in the background and trying to get him away from me before I beat him to a pulp.

"What's that on the board?" One of them says by the time we all look it's blank again and his friends pick on him a little, "I'm telling you there was writing and drawings on there."

Staggering to my feet I weave a little when a small body worms its way under an arm, "Come on big guy let's get you to the nurse, you really should go to a doctor or something."

"Already been, they said it was after effects of the coma and then kicked me out, it should clear up soon," I grunt out as a wave of pain hits and I sway.

Henry snorts, "You take a fall like that and then knock out most of Lima's power and they cover it up."

"Dude it's called not getting the crap sued out of you," I joke and he chuckles. He leads me out into the hall and I try not to lean on him too much, he is kinda small.

A jock makes a comment at me and mysteriously trips when his shoelaces tangle themselves together, the slushy he was carrying hitting him square in the face, my new friends are so cool. "Good shot," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" Henry asks.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," I say.

Dragging me to the nurse's office he and the nurse help me over so I can collapse onto one of the beds for a nap, my phone beeps and I read the message from Roc crowing about the laces incident.

"Huh?" Henry is reading the message too. He gives me a strange look and hopes I will be better soon then the nurse shoos him out and I drift off to sleep.

Nameless dread creeps up on me and I jerk awake even as my phone starts beeping at me, it's Meg, "David get out of the office NOW! RUN! Get out of the school, hurry!"

Huh? Obeying her I get to my feet slowly and aim roughly for the door, staggering out into the hall I can see it's the end of the day and everyone streams past me for the weekend.

The dread gets worse and I want to flee from it, turning my head I see a pack of jocks walk towards me and they locker a kid. Nothing unusual in this school, but the dread, it's coming from him, and there is something in the way he holds himself, like he's in pain, bad pain.

"Mr Karofsky," the nurse is saying, "Get back in here this instant, your dad will be here soon to pick you up."

Shaking my head the imaginary world flickers in and out sight. Yes, I must be getting better. To mortal eyes it's just a hallway and a fallen kid. To other imaginary eyes I see a blood trail that leads to him, there are no ties to bind him to anyone, not even a tarnished silver one, around him the shadows twist and writhe as they swarm over him, shadows like the ones wolf destroyed. Standing over him is an empty black cloak, it looks at me and I know it's not the source of the dread, the shadows are.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

I can't hear the others but the nurses asks, "Who?"

"That kid, what's wrong with him, why won't he get up?" My instincts are screaming at me, to run, to hide; to help?

Pushing through the people around me I walk towards the boy and the shadows rear up at me, "Meg, help me," I plead. A bright flash of light blinds me for a moment and then the shadows are gone but the cloak remains. I grab the boy and pull him up, he gasps in pain and looks at me, his eyes are a deep dark brown and they are so wounded it hurts to stare into them. "Come on kid let's get you to the nurse."

Dragging him behind me I barge past her and into her office then I yank his top up and spin him so she can see his back. I only get a vague impression of red but she must see more because she growls out, "Get him face down on a bed, I'm getting the Principle and phoning for an ambulance."

Doing as I'm told I force him to lay down on his stomach he's fighting me so I try to focus past the pain in my head, "Shh kid, it's alright the bad things are gone, you're okay, they won't get near you while I'm here you're safe, Meg'll keep us both safe, you'll see." More wetness on my face and I touch it with a hand and then I'm so dizzy I slump onto the floor, "Shit my head! Fuck I'm gonna be glad when I feel better, this sucks."

His face peers down at me from the bed and he's surprised for some reason. Things are still flickering in and out of view. I can see the shadows reaching from the walls and the imaginary people are hitting them and destroying them but there are more and more of them appearing and my friends are being slowly but surely overwhelmed.

"The boy," an unfamiliar voice is saying and it echoes oddly in my ears, "They're here for the boy." There is such sorrow in the voice, "We have to let them take the boy we can't defend him and Dave."

Vernon says, "Can't we do anything at all?" He gasps as a shadow strikes him and throws him across the room. Wolf manages to snap and rip the offending darkness.

Meg is suddenly standing over me, "David the boy is drawing the glooms to him, he's infected, it's almost too late for him, he's dying David." The cloak that is hovering nearby, it's death. "No David it is what mortals perceive as death, the boy's life is almost over he's father is going to murder him tonight. Let him go David, he's in pain, he has been for a long time let him know peace."

NO! No I can't do that, don't ask me to do that Meg. Please Meg help me!

"David," her voice is gentle, "You are my mortal, my first job is to protect you, I can't fight all these glooms and protect you at the same time, I have to choose you. I'm so sorry, but you will always come first. So move away from him and let me do what I was sent here to do."

Instead I grab the boy's hand, "No won't let them hurt him, wont, screwed up too much already, wont." Stubbornly I cling to him, because if she has to protect me and I'm here then she has to protect him too.

The hand is at first limp in mine then suddenly it is holding on too and I glance up into his eyes and I fall into this thick syrupy gloop, it's inside of him and it tries to suffocate me. Words and emotions batter at me. Worthless, useless, unloveable, pointless, stupid, hate you, wish you'd never been born, all your fault, kill you, you deserve everything bad that's ever happened. Their evil poisonous venom burns at me and I scream in pain that is deeper than I've ever known, but I still cling to him.

A faint glimmer catches my eye and I fight my way towards it, the gloop does it's best to stop me but I fight back refusing to listen to it, refusing to give up. And then this tiny little spark is in front of me and I snatch it out of the gloop.

Cupping it in my hands which are not really my hands I am holding something that defies any words I know. It is shiny and bright, swirls of gold and silver and colours that do not exist, and it's so beautiful I'm crying just at the sight of it. How do you describe wonder? Potential? If awesome could be distilled this is what it would be.

The gloop rallies and attempts to snatch that tiny miracle back so I wrap myself around the light and hang on for dear life. Each blow from the gloop burns and freezes, filled with hate, fear and emptiness, things I've been feeling for far too long, until Meg came and reminded me of the good things.

I remember waking in the hospital and how lonely I was, I'm not anymore she'll always be there. And now I have Roc, wolf, the Gremlin and Vernon when he's not in school to hang out with. I'm patching things up with my dad. So overall my life is improving bit by bit, and Meg is right, again, I'm getting control of my life back again.

As if thinking about her summoned her she is yelling my name, "David!"

Meg?

"David how did forge an empathic bond with him? And how did you manage the jump to him? Are you holding his soul?" She sounds shocked and afraid.

Soul? Is that the beautiful light I'm holding onto, its so amazing, does mine look that good?

"David I don't think now is the best time to discuss that. Get out of there before the gloom growing inside of him eats you alive," I sense a hand held out to me but I just hug the boy's soul harder, protecting it.

Meg I can't just leave him, this stuff is toxic, he doesn't deserve this, its not fair, he's so, so... I don't know how to describe it.

She sighs, "I know David, I understand, his potential, everything that he could be, everything he is, it is similar to what I see in you, if you just tried, you have no idea of what you are capable of."

Oh. I really look like that? Cool.

"David," she says, "I am so sorry but we are losing against the glooms, we can't protect you much longer, you have to let him go."

"You should do as she says," a new male voice says, it sounds young and hopeless. "No one can save me, I'm going to die, my dad told me, he told me everything would be better for the world if I wasn't in it anymore." The voice is everywhere around me.

It's the boy! Dude if you could see what I can see you wouldn't say that, and I mean it completely, I'm so in awe at him.

"He can see and hear and feel what you can at the moment," Meg says, "You've forged a link between you, it's how you ended up where you are now."

Oh. So why can't he see what he is really worth? I'm puzzled.

"Because he doesn't believe you," she says, "His dad has taught him that he is worthless so that is what he believes."

How could any dad do that? My dad wouldn't he's like the best dad ever.

A grunt of pain and Meg breathlessly says, "David please we have to go, I'm so sorry if we had gotten here a few months earlier you could have saved the boy, but the glooms are just too strong and there are too many of them. There is a major gloom on its way, please David we have to go."

Opening my eyes I'm higher up that I originally was and I look down to see me slumped against the leg of the table my eyes closed and blood running from my nose. Meg is standing over my body and she looks up to what I assume is the boy, her own purple eyes widening in shock.

Around the room the walls are saturated in the gloom shadow stuff and my friends have been pushed back into a tight circle. She's right they're losing, badly.

"You should leave me," the boy says, numb, empty. "Please just save yourself." He smiles a sad little smile, "You've done more for me than anyone ever has, I feel your pain, please don't hurt, not for me."

How am I supposed to abandon him and live with myself? Knowing that he needed help and no one else could see it. How do you just walk away?

Dread so strong it makes what I felt earlier pale in comparison hits me I see my friends react to it in fear. "We're too late, it's here," Meg says lifting a sword made of multicoloured light, her rainbow wings expanding from her back.

"And it's not alone," wolf growls, "There are three of them."

"Three?" Vernon's jaw drops, his sword is green like his hair a tiny pair of green wings flutter behind him. "What do we do?"

"We fight," Roc says brandishing twin grey blades and he has little grey wings but they sprout from his ankles, "Come on then you bastards, you've been gathering here for a reason, come on and let us thin your ranks, come on and learn why you should run from us!"

The little dude has some attitude. But it feels so helpless, my friends are going to get hurt and there's nothing I can do to help them. Damn I thought this psychic thing would be cool, why can I climb an imaginary climbing frame in my backyard but not be able save people, that sucks.

A twitch from the cloak and it moves to hang by an electrical appliance, I turn to look at it frowning, what's it doing? It brushes the cord, the cord that runs to the socket in the wall. A cord I realise is humming? A hum that runs along the wall, along all the walls in the school, a hum that calls to me, a hum that is a faint copy of a louder hum and boom in the sky.

None of the shadow things go near the socket, or anywhere the hum is in the walls, one tries to slash at the cloak and gets too close to the cord, there is a sharp crack noise and the shadow pulls back hurt.

It's important, I know it's important, but I can't make the connection.

"The electricity," the boy says dully.

Of course! But what to do with it? A shadow thing brushes the cord again, there is another crack and it pulls back hurt. So electricity hurts it, but can electricity kill them and drive them away? Could the electricity save the boy?

"Does it really matter?" he asks, "Leave me."

No, I'm a jerk but I'm not that much of a jerk. So how to get to the electricity? Meg help me!

"David," she sounds strained and is currently holding a giant multicoloured shield over us as the shadows swarm us, "I'm a little busy."

Meg the electricity in the wall can you use it? The shadow things don't like it.

"Actually David that is an excellent idea, except I can't wield anything less than a full thunderbolt and it's too enclosed a space for any imaginary to either, only mortals can work on that kind of level." She grunts as the shadows smash and writhe into her shield.

How about me? I'm mortal can I wield it?

"Truthfully? I have no idea, it could be one of your abilities after all you were reborn in a puddle of electrified slushy," she says unhelpfully.

The black cloak is still hanging by the cord like it's waiting for something. The hum is still there and it's like it's calling to me. Reaching out a hand I find the boy's much smaller hand caught by my body's bigger one, I think it would be a bad idea to break that connection, so I reach out with one of my not hands towards the humming cord.

The shadows dance on the wall and crowd close to my not hand that I can't even see I'm just guessing where it is. I must have made a connection because the painful jolt of electricity runs into us and I give a girly squeal at the shock. At the wall the white-blue streaks of power released run outwards for a moment and some of the shadow things die, while more flee hurt. They soon come back but I crow in triumph, it worked!

Then I cry in pain as my mind gets caught in a backlash.

"OW!" the boy says, "That hurt!"

Sorry, I was just trying to help my friends. Hmm, how to shield us from the pain and still be able to do that again?

"I hate to point it out but they just flowed back, you'd have to hit them with some serious voltage to do any real damage and make them flee," he sighs again, "Why are you bothering?"

What kind of question is that? Why shouldn't I try and help? His soul is still in my other not hand and the gloop inside him didn't like the jolt any more than the shadow stuff out there, maybe I can help him after all.

"No one else bothers, they always look the other way," he says sadly.

Crap, he's like one of my bullying victims, like Kurt.

"Who's Kurt?" the boy asks.

Kurt is, well Kurt. And just like that there are flashes of pictures in my head, Kurt walking, talking, dancing, laughing, being a bitch, and his mouth under mine.

"OH! Wow! You're GAY" He's shocked but not repulsed, "Seriously you like Kurt Hummel? He's such a girl."

Shut up, I grouch, I'm not gay, and I'm not interested in the little fairy. Even to me that is now sounding weak. And no I'm not in denial, so shut up and help me destroy more shadow thingys.

"David likes Kurt," the boy uses a sing song voice and giggles. "Oh that's hilarious, you know he must hate you for everything you did to him, you made him run away from you."

It's like a knife inside of me, I know, he will always hate me. I can never take it back, I can never make it better, maybe Meg is right and I am gay or at least bi.

Shaking it off I snarl, come on kid you can pick on me later, now concentrate on the damn wall and the humming.

"Why?"

Because I don't want to die? Because I don't want my friends to die? So help me out here.

"Fine, but I want you know I don't believe it will work," he's pessimism rolls over me and I ignore it.

Reaching out I bypass the cord and go for the wall, when the jolt runs down my arm we both cry out but hold on a little longer. The streaks of power are bigger and stretch further, more shadow things die before we have to let go and a backlash makes us scream.

His voice is quiet, "Um David I'm not sure I can do that again anytime soon, that hurt."

But we destroyed more of them, I tell him, come on only a few more times, look the wall isn't as thick with them anymore. They are keeping their distance from the socket, which is annoying.

"So use the humming stuff in the walls," he mentally facepalms, "Urgh you're rubbing off on me, I mean there is more electricity in the walls, and the lights."

Sneaking a peek inside him I can see more of the gloop is gone, there is still a vast amount, I'm hopeful we can reduce it, that between us we can get rid of most of it.

Reaching up to the light bulb, the light explodes and we hang on as the power surge lashes out at the shadowy things. Riding out the shock running down our arm we grit our teeth until the electricity slips from our fingers. Panting we scream as the backlash crashes down on us ripping into us.

"David?" Meg is calling me. "David what are you up to now?" She sounds awed, "Did you do that? Some of the lesser glooms are fleeing."

"Fine," the boy says, "I concede the point, your insane plan may just work. I'll help you one more time and that's my lot, I don't feel so good." He pauses, "Plus this really isn't real, I'm finally going crazy that's all," I grin at that, I know exactly how he feels. The pain in my head is getting worse, I'm not sure I can do any more than once again either.

Reaching out we grab a big connection in the wall, the jolt is bigger, the power streams crackle out vaporising the little shadows and spear like shafts of electricity impale two huge shadows which scream soundlessly, one explodes the other flees. Clutching onto the humming power line I let it wash into us, trying to kill off as much gloop inside him as I can even as I hold his soul up and out of the way so it doesn't get hurt.

White-blue light fills him up and then radiates out into the room, it burns and stings in a good way. We scream and I can feel myself pulled away from him even as darkness drags me down.

Struggling I wonder what his name is.

"Riley, my name is Riley Matthews,"

Falling I push him upwards back to where he belongs and I smile, I think I've just done something right for once in my life.

"David!" Meg's scream is faint and far away, "No! David!"

Meg? Beside me is the empty floating cloak, it moves closer and the black fabric touches me, I'm so tired all of a sudden and I yawn.

"David," Meg's voice is just a whisper now, "Don't g…" the sound fades away.

Looking at the cloak I ask, "Am I dying?"

It nods at me, and I'm not freaked out at all, I just wish I could have told my dad how much I love him, and I wish I could have told Meg how happy she makes me.

Nodding I watch unafraid as the cloak expands and begins to enfold me in that soft material, so tired, no more pain, no more hurt, only peace. At least Riley got away he was beautiful, there is so much he could end up being, I stop struggling and let go.

My last thought is ... _Kurt_

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard, I've talked to it and it promises to try harder.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter took on a life of it's own and it's going to take longer than I thought.


	13. Chapter 13 The Life of Riley Part2

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be wearing short sleeves a lot.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, and made past Blame it on the Alcohol now, follows Dave's POV only, there is very little Kurt interaction. And its all AU obviously as Meg and Co wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Thirteen – The Life of Riley Part Two

"Anchovies," I say and chuckle to myself. There is an annoying beeping which drags me from my sleep and I open my eyes to find myself in yet another hospital bed.

"David!" Meg cries happily. "You're awake!" She's curled up next to me on the bed and hugs me. "Don't do that to me again! I thought I'd lost you."

Riley?

"He's in another room, the police have arrested his father and are in the process of digging up his yard where the bodies of Riley's siblings are buried, I don't think he's coming back anytime soon," her long fingers stroke my face. "Rest, you've really over done things, you've been in a coma, again I might add, for a week. You're dad will be here soon, you lay back and sleep."

Not sleepy.

Cheating she hums at me and I drift off again.

000

Waking up again I stir and mutter, "Meg, you're a cheat," I grin a little as I'm not really mad at her.

Surprisingly she doesn't answer and when I open my eyes there is a figure sitting on a chair beside my bed, he's all wrapped up in a cloak, the cloak constantly changes colour and I somehow know that if he wanted to he could blend in anywhere and you'd never see him.

"Um hey," I greet him, "Have you seen Meg?"

"Yes," his voice is so deep it almost hurts to hear it, and then he turns his head and the top of the cloak has fallen down, it hides his face so there is only the cloth. "I have blocked her from entering this room, and I am currently shielding you completely mortal child."

Suddenly very uncertain I nervously clear my throat as I try and see anything imaginary in the room, nothing, just normal things, "Err blocked her?" He doesn't look like one of the living shadow things Meg called a gloom but he isn't acting like any imaginary person I've ever met either.

"Yes," he sits up and leans closer so I shrink back afraid of him, "I assure you young mortal I am more than capable of destroying her, or you, should either of you become a danger to the world, my shielding along with my brothers is unbreakable, do not become a reason for me to come back," and his threat is very clear.

And then he is gone and Meg is there, "DAVID!" frantically she checks me over, "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

"I'm okay," I tell her but I'm much more shaken than I want to admit to, just what the hell was that?

"That was one of the Unmakers," she tells me and shivers, climbing on the bed she cuddles me and I hug her back, though I'm not sure which of is comforting the other the most. Running her fingers through my hair she whispers, "They are sent to any being of the imaginary who misbehaves so badly they threaten the fabric of reality, they unmake anything and everything, they are the last moment some of us will ever see."

"I know he was scary as fuck," I whisper too.

She doesn't even tell me off for swearing, "Yes, they all are."

When I feel calmer we sit up but I stay close to her, "So what happened?" I ask her curious about events since I've been in a coma, again. I really wish that would stop happening.

"Well stop over doing it," she chides me, "Well do you remember when I sent you back to sleep?" I nod, "So you know Riley has been taken into care, he's still in the hospital while they clear the injuries on his back up, he's going to be released today just like you are. You're dad is threatening to sue the hospital thinking it's incompetent and too dumb to find out what's wrong with you, it's still in the fist shaking stage of the argument," Wow my dad 'Mr Let's talk it out' is going to sue?

Meg laughs at me, "I know, if you'd stop landing yourself in hospital he'll probably drop it. As far as I know everything else is quiet," she cocks her head to one side, "David? Why did you say anchovies when you woke up?"

I really don't know, but it was funny, like the punch line of a joke.

"Oh," she says and stares at me while I wonder what is wrong, "Nothing is wrong, it's just that's Death's favourite joke, it doesn't tell many people that, and very few mortal creatures every hear it."

"Oh," I'm not sure what to say, "I thought you said the hovering cloak wasn't death?" I remember the cloak touching me and being very very tired.

"They're not, they work for Death, and most people see them so they assume they're death when they're not," she explains and holds me close, "Please don't do that to me again David, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Meg," I apologise, "I didn't mean to upset anyone but I just couldn't leave Riley," apparently I've had time to think this over while in a coma, "He's like Kurt, no one to help him, so I just had to."

It's handy her being able to read my mind because she nods, "I do understand and I'm glad you're trying to be a better person, but please can you hold off until your psychic muscles have had a chance to grow and settle down?" I nod hurriedly I don't wanna end up here again either.

A new imaginary is standing by my bed, he's tall like Meg but his hair is yellow and I think he's blonde for a moment and then I realise his hair is made up of tiny stands of sand linked together and when it moves I'm reminded of sand dunes shifting in the wind like those documentaries dad likes to watch. His eyes are the same and his pupils are black triangles which look like they're resting on sand.

"Hi," he says in a friendly tone, "It's nice to finally get to meet you properly," he smiles at me happily.

"Sandy?" I guess and he grins.

"Yep, so let's give you another quick check up before Meggie Moo here nags me into the far reaches of space," he says and it makes me laugh while she grumbles about how she doesn't nag. He simply holds a hand over my body and then runs it down the length of me, not once does he touch me, "Hmm, your mind is still a little over stretched, but other than that you're in good health, I'll hit the library and find some exercises you can do to help your mental muscles, other than that you're good," he nods and steps back looking pleased.

"David!" both Roc and wolf run into the room and greet me. Wolf is beside it's self and dashes about, at one point it tries to get on the bed and Meg has to rescue me from it's obvious affection, ruffling it's fur I say, "Dude totally missed you too."

Roc creates a chair and sits far more sedately, "Man you had us all worried for a while there, awesome trick with pushing the lightening through a channel to blast those major glooms," he holds his fist out so I bump it.

Channel? Huh? Meg mouths 'later' at me.

Dad walks in, "David, they told me you were awake," But I was asleep and beside me Meg has the grace to look embarrassed like I've caught her out, "I have your things and all the forms are signed, once you're dressed we'll grab Riley and go home."

"Play along," Meg hisses at me, "We kind of cheated to get you out and to keep Riley close to us until we can get him some kind of permanent protection."

Nodding like I know what the fuck is going on I say, "Thanks dad I'm really looking forward to getting out of here." Grabbing my clothes I pull them on not caring about going to the bathroom to change, I want out.

Just before we leave he pulls me into an awkward hug that I return, "I was so worried about you David, and the doctors here are useless," Meg's right he really is upset.

"S'Cool Dad," I tell him, "I actually feel a lot better than I did the last time I left, like something is fixed," I know I'm lying to him but as long as I don't over do it I shouldn't end up back here.

"Let's get you home," and he leads me to Riley's room, the kid is up and about and waiting for us I grin and wave at him as Dad walks off to sign papers.

"Hey Riley, we're getting sprung!" I crow at him.

He gives me a really weird look and then asks, "Is that really you Dave?"

"Um, huh?" I ask confused.

"It was when we cheated," Meg says, "I got Sandy to pose as you, so the staff could see you, the gremin faked your scans, and Roc hacked their computer system, otherwise you'd be hanging around here for a few more days," she looks guilty, "David I just bent the rules for you, of course I feel guilty."

"It's okay Meg, thanks," I pat her shoulder gratefully and then I tell Riley what they told me.

"Oh good, I thought you'd gone crazy," he says and seems relieved, "So I'm going to be living at yours," he gives me another weird look.

I shrug, "First I've heard of it, they said they wanted to get you proper protection, I guess they'll cheat until that happens then I don't know, sorry dude, it's not much, but I hope it'll be okay."

He nods slowly and then smiles, "I think it'll be fine, and I think you'll be very gentle Dave, plus I'm all healed up," he comes over and hugs me, Meg's been working on my hugging skills but the way he holds me is strange and I'm uncomfortable.

When he steps back Meg is staring at him with a puzzled look, but then dad's back, "Okay boys, we're good," he points at Riley, "Young man I hope you will be a happy guest in our house, if there is anything you need you just let us know, I'll give you a copy of this sheet," he waves some paper, "It has the number of your new social worker so if you need anything there you let them know too. Um and I'm really sorry but we only have a few rooms in the house, so I hope you don't mind sharing with Dave here."

Riley reassures dad he'll be fine and then we're free. Riley's quiet but he seems okay, I suppose if you're been carrying that gloopy stuff inside you it must take some getting used to when you're free of it.

At home I show Riley about, when we get to my room I volunteer to take the floor, I'm sure Meg can come up with some kinda bed thing for me to lay on and then Riley can stretch out in my bed without having to worry about anything.

"So you'll sleep on the floor?" He asks looking puzzled.

"Yep, it's no biggie dude," I hum happily, "Hey you wanna play Xbox before Meg cooks us something to eat, let me boast about her cooking skills 'coz I've never tasted anything better."

Nodding and looking shaky he follows me to the living room and we settle down to battle. Roc joins us and Riley just accepts Roc's there even though he can't see him, he gets the odd flash out of the corner of his eye but that that's all.

It's nice to be myself and relax around someone. There are some clattering sounds from the kitchen and then the most amazing smell wafts out. Riley sniffs at it and I can't wait for him to actually eat it.

Meg calls to me when dinner is ready and it's only chicken but it melts in my mouth and it tastes so damn good. Washing up I have a water fight with Meg and Riley ends up laughing at us since Meg cheats and a giant waves crashes out of the sink soaking me to the skin.

Eventually Dad makes us go to bed. Riley goes quiet again and seems nervous, I guess he's not been away from where he thought of home before, though Meg and Sandy are giving him strange looks.

Spoiling me Meg makes the best most comfortable bed for me on the floor and I call out, "Night Riley, see you in the morning."

"Night," he squeaks back.

Roc turns the light off and other than the eyes of the imaginaries it's dark. Sandy's standing by Riley's bed, well my bed, and he hums at the boy sending him off to sleep and then to my shock he dips those long fingers into Riley's head.

"What's he doing?" I hiss at Meg.

"Riley is having a few misunderstandings about living here, Sandy's helping him heal from the trauma of his past and to help teach him about his present and to come to terms with his future," she says which is of no freaking help to me at all.

"I don't get it," I grumble.

"That's fine," she ruffles my hair, "Just know he's going to okay, and that you saved him David, you did good," she pulls my covers up and then an imaginary screen is hovering in the air above my head, "Want to watch some Deadliest Catch?" she asks.

Nodding I sprawl out and watch TV for an hour until I'm suddenly sleepy again, I have my suspicions about that but I let Meg push me into sleep.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard, I've talked to it and it promises to try harder.


	14. Chapter 14 Dream a Little Dream

I really don't own Glee, otherwise there would be more Kurt and Dave, and Dave would be wearing short sleeves a lot.

Rated M for safety due to themes, language, and potential future scenes.

Tried to stick to canon, and made past Blame it on the Alcohol now, follows a guest POV only. And its all AU obviously as Meg and Co wouldn't exist.

Define Imaginary

Chapter Fourteen – Dream a Little Dream

_Climbing the stairs he both knows the way and knows he's never been here before in his life. Up and up he goes, he turns right eager for who awaits him. Lifting his left hand he pushes open the door at the top of the stairs and notices his wedding ring gleaming in the darkness before the dawn._

_He walks into a nursery with two cots in it. His brother Finn has fallen fast asleep in the rocking chair the two little angels he's been babysitting are wide-awake and cooing as they stare up at the mobiles hanging above their heads. Smiling he wraps a blanket around the taller man and leaves him to his rest, it's nice of him to volunteer to watch the children for them so they can go out and keep the living darkness away._

_Leaning over a cot he smiles down at the little boy there, he's well built and he's going to be very strong and solid when he's older, tight brown curls are kept clipped and tidy and when he opens his eyes it's like looking into a mirror, those unusual coloured eyes are exactly like his._

_Tapping the mobile above the baby's head he watches it spin and dance, the feathers on it shining even in the subdued light, so many colours, though he's more fond of the raven black one and the rainbow coloured one._

_At the other cot he smiles at the little girl with pale skin and chestnut hair, her eyes are a beautiful hazel with streaks of gold in them and she coos softly up at her daddy._

_Footsteps on the stairs and he turns smiling waiting for his husband to come in; the big goof is putty in their children's hands._

The alarm goes off and he sits upright scrubbing at his face, he's not had that dream since he was a child, before the bullying really started and he'd understood that two boys couldn't make a child.

Going to start his facial routine he wonders why he dreamed of Finn being there, that was new. He smiles sadly it always was such a nice dream, better than the nightmares he'd had recently, he just never got to see the man of his dreams that he married.

Glancing at his watch he tiredly gets his uniform out and dresses down, grabbing the bird cage as he leaves he goes for a quick bite to eat and then he'll make the long journey to school.

Damn he forgot to make his bed, tip toeing up the stairs so he won't wake the rest of the house he finds the bed ready made and he could swear there is a black feather sitting on it, blinking it's gone and he snorts making fun of himself, really like that dream ever stood a chance of coming true.

Getting in the car he drives away looking forward to lessons that challenge him and singing in the background, he pushes away the unhappiness of missing all his friends.

**A/N:** I've done my best to catch as many mistakes as I can but any and all mistakes are entirely the fault of my keyboard, I've talked to it and it promises to try harder.


End file.
